Retos
by Mena Girl
Summary: Muchos retos ha habido en la vida de nuestro harry.. pero porque ser adolescente es tan dificil? rollos de amores. Chicos atormentados, la encarnacion de un nuevo Sirius y chicas populares en hogawrts... Es el mejor fic que he escrito ^^... dejen review!
1. Default Chapter

**_1er Chap_**

**__**

**__**

**_*De llegadas a Cover*_**

****

-¡Estas serán unas vacaciones perfectas!- exclamo con alegría una chica de cabello castaño

-¡Por supuesto! Si las planifico la miss perfecta ¿que podría salir mal?- exclamo un chico con sorna- Esas dos maletas de allí las deja en esta habitación y la otras ¿¿7??- miro con la boca abierta a la chica que sonreía y se encogía de hombros- a la habitación de al lado

El botones, dejo las maletas allí y siguiendo las instrucciones del chico, se fue a llevar el resto del inmenso equipaje a la siguiente habitación, dando gracias a dios que llevaba un carrito para cargar todo. Las maletas parecían llevar piedras en vez de ropa.

-¿Podrían hacerme caso por primera vez en su vida y dejar de pelear?- rogó un tercer chico que acababa de entrar a la habitación donde los otros dos estaban- miren, les advierto desde horita, que si siguen estas peleas agarro mi escoba y me largo. Ya no los aguanto.

-Tanto café te dejo de malas pulgas my friend

-¡Mira quien lo dice! El chico que se tomo como diez martinis en el avión- dijo la chica

-Deberían de haber esas bebidas muggles en Hogwarts- reclamo el pelirrojo

-Bebedor…- murmuro la chica por debajo, mientras abría las maletas de los chicos

-¡¡¡Te oí!!!- grito el chico que estaba en el baño y cuando salía de el se volvió a quedar con la boca abierta-¿Que te crees que haces Hermione?

-Solo sigo las instrucciones de la señora Weasley- contesto simplemente sacando la ropa de uno de los baúles

-Ya no somos niños pequeños Hermione… creo, no se,- diciendo con sarcasmo, el tercer chico- que podemos hacer eso nosotros

-Contigo no tengo problema Harry, pero es este- señalo con un dedo a ron- el que causa problemas. Si los dejos solos acomodando sus cosas, esto se va a convertir en una pocilga.

Harry se echo en la cama a reír y Ron arrugo la cara, indignado

-¡No me tengas en tan alta estima Hermione!- le dijo con tono irónico

-No te preocupes. Se hace lo que se puede- contesto del mismo modo

-Ugggg!- exclamo exasperado

-Hoy por más que intentes Ron, no me vas a quitar el buen humor que tengo

-Esas juntas con tu noviecito de Ravenclaw te han vuelto muy irónica- comento con acidez Ron, mientras veía la playa cristalina por el balcón.

-Al ver que lo que se avecinaba era un huracán, Harry se tapo los oídos. Hermione, al oír aquello, paro en seco lo que estaba haciendo y lentamente se volteo hacia Ron que veía indiferente el paisaje

-¡¡¿¿CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIRTE QUE TERMINE CON EL HACE CUATRO MESES??!! ¿Me oyes bien? 4 meses ¿¿y todavía me lo sigues sacando??

-Ah pero no me vas a negar que aun lo sigues viendo

-¡CLARO QUE NO LE SIGO VIENDO!- le grito. Pero en seguida se calmo- al menos nos gustábamos mutuamente. No como tu, que sigues obsesionado por el grupo de chicas ese… ¿como es que se llama ese grupo de moda?- se pregunto

-¿Las spice magic?- le dijo Harry con intenciones de fastidiar. Ron lo fulmino con la mirada

-¡Aja! esas mismas. Y déjame comentarte que son horribles, cantan fatal, visten patético y por si te enteras, son más feas que Eloise Migdeon

Ron enrojeció de la furia y la vergüenza. Hermione le estaba ganando en todo.

-¡¡Trágatelo Hermione!!- exclamo Harry

-No mejor no. Con que se entere de la triste realidad es suficiente para mi- volvió a seguir su tarea de guardar la ropa de sus amigos.

-Primero: NO son feas y segundo: ¡Lo dices porque les tienes celos!

-¿Celos? ¿De quien? ¿De unas tipas estupidas sin cerebro que enamoran a los chicos ignorantes como tu para robarles los galeones? ¡Por favor no me hagas reír!

-Hermione: 1 - Ron: 0…- comento Harry, como si estuviera narrando un partido

-¡No fastidien!- dijo Ron

-¡Fuiste tu el que empezaste!

-Oigan chicos…

-¡No fui yo! Fuiste tú

-No tú- elevando la voz Hermione

-Chicos…

-¿Quien fue el que le dijo bebedor a quien?

-¡Nadie te mandaba a criticar mi equipaje!

-¡¡CHICOS!!- grito Harry. Pero este parecía que estaba pintado en la pared porque sus amigos ni siquiera parecían oírle. Negó con la cabeza, exasperado.

-Entonces no traigas tantas maletas. Ni que fuéramos a quedarnos un mes aquí

-Eso es normal en una chica ¿te enteras? Harry, nos conoce MUCHO mejor que tu- se volvió hacia el susodicho que seguía acostando observando el espectáculo- ¿verdad que en nosotras eso es normal?

-¿Verdad que no Harry?- le miro Ron

Los dos se quedaron mirando al chico con cara de circunstancias. Esto sucedía demasiado a menudo: meterlo en medio de sus peleas y cada vez que eso pasaba, el se encontraba en un gran dilema. ¿A quien darle la razón? Si se la daba a Hermione, ron lo sacudiría insistentemente hasta que dijera que el tenia razón. Y si le daba la razón a Ron, Hermione le voltearía los ojos y no le volvería dirigir la palabra hasta el día siguiente. Exclamo, mirando hacia arriba:

-Dios, ¿¿que hice para merecerme esto??-suspiro- Estoy neutro. A mi no me metan en sus problemas amorosos…

-NO ES NINGUN PROBLEMA AMOROSO- gritaron al mismo tiempo, dejando al pobre Harry con una repentina sordera. Y esto no le mejoro el humor, no señor. Tampoco la jaqueca que cargaba encima.

-¡Cállense los dos!- exploto el chico- Me tienen harto. En todo el sentido de la palabra. Si no es por lo novios, es por las notas y si no es por eso, son por puras estupideces. ¡Hasta por Malfoy discuten! ¡Eso es el colmo!… ¿No se suponía que venimos a este lugar para poder descansar de tantos problemas? Nooooo pero ustedes tienen que seguir peleando en el momento en que todos deben estar unidos. Son unos inmaduros… LOS DOS- recalco las palabras al ver que Hermione ponía una cara triunfal.

Eso era toda una escena. Harry les hablaba como un papi regañando a sus hijos y ellos se quedaban callados calándose el sermón con las cabezas gachas. Al final, sonrió satisfecho.

-¡Bien! Ahora si que tendremos paz…

Cada quien volvió a lo suyo: Harry a acostarse para ver si por fin podría haber un milagro y se le quitase el dolor de cabeza inmenso que tenía, producto de tanto café seguramente. Ron… el seguía viendo a través del balcón de la habitación, fijándose en las chicas bonitas que veía pasar y Hermione siguió en su tarea de ama de llaves, desempacando la ropa de Ron e hizo esfuerzos sobrenaturales para reprimir una burla cuando le vio los calzoncillos con dibujitos de leones, muy graciosos.

-Oye Harry, no se les vaya a olvidar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Leavender. Es esta noche- comento Hermione. Casi todo el 7mo año habían viajado juntos hasta aquella playa, y mataban dos pájaros de un solo tiro: iban a distraer a Harry (que tenía unos niveles catastróficos de stress) y de paso, le celebraban el cumpleaños de Leavender

-Hay si Leavender…- decía Ron, remedando a Hermione

-Ron… ¬¬*

-¡Esta bien! Esta bien, ya me callo…

-Deberías dejarla en paz. ¡Ni que te gustara Hermione!

-¡Eso!- exclamo la chica apoyando a Harry

-¿Porque lo dices en ese tono Harry? No me digas que te gusta ella- dijo Ron con expresión incrédula

Los dos se miraron y después dirigieron la vista hacia Ron y enseguida se volvieron a mirar, de nuevo.

-¿ELLA/EL? Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja- dijeron al mismo tiempo. Harry estaba que no podía de la risa.

-jajaja… ¡Que buen chiste ron!- le dijo Hermione.

-¡Esos celos te tienen ciego amigo!- se burlo Harry que había parado de reír

-¡Cállate! ¿A mi gustarme Hermione? Eso SI que es un buen chiste y mejor te callas sino quieres que te recuerde el comportamiento tuyo cuando estabas enamorado de…- se interrumpió de repente, conciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Esa simple burla basto para cambiarle la expresión a todo el mundo. Ron se tapo la boca pensando si se echaba un cruciatos. Hermione, se quedo impresionada por la poca falta de tacto de ron. Pero ninguna de esas actitudes, ninguna, se comparaba con la expresión que tenia aquel chico de impresionante ojos verdes. Una sombra estaba pasando por su corazón. Ese comentario le había llegado hasta lo más profundo. Tenia una expresión deprimente y sus ojos se quedaron repentinamente sin vida, recordando los recuerdos que tanto lo atormentaban y que tantas noches lo habían dejado sin dormir.

-¡RON!- le grito Hermione sin poder creerse aun lo acababa de escuchar.

-Ok ahora si me callo

-Deberías- le reprocho la chica molesta

-Oigan… No se preocupen estoy… estoy bien- comento con una sonrisa

-En verdad Harry, lo siento. No era mi intención que recordaras eso- se disculpo el pelirrojo

-Estoy bien, ¡en serio!- aunque por las miradas que le echaron los chicos, se dio cuenta que no le habían creído ni j de lo que el dijo- Ya va siendo hora que me vaya olvidando del pasado ¿no? De todas formas, recordarla no la hará volver- suspiro y se volvió a desplomar en la suave cama tratando de descansar de un largo viaje y esperando a que se le calmara la jaqueca que había aumentado considerablemente los últimos minutos.

Hermione le dio un codazo fuerte a Ron y le dedico una mirada fulminante. Ron solo pudo maldecir por lo bajo y encogerse de hombros

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

-Señorita ¡ya llego! ¡Ya llego! La carta del amo- llego chillando una elfina domestica

-Ya era hora… creí que volvería a pasar de nuevo las vacaciones sin mi hermano. A ver que dice…- le respondió una chica. Agarro la carta de la bandeja de plata que le tendía la elfina.

La leyó con cuidado dos veces y levanto la mirada hacia la elfa que esperaba impaciente algún comentario de parte de ella.

-Si… nos iremos a Edimburgo dentro de dos semanas- dijo y por primera vez en el día, una sonrisa sincera surco su rostro

-¡Me alegro mucho por usted señorita!

-Sinceramente esperaba irme antes- comento decepcionándose un poco

-Pero mi señora, con todo respeto, el señor de todas formas no podría atenderla. Estaría sumergido en esos cursos de economía magica ¿no lo cree?

-Supongo que tienes razón- comento la chica mientras se dirigía a su cuarto a cambiarse ropa. Ya era la hora de su caminata nocturna

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

-Todavía no me creo como pueden andar los muggles en las playas con estos trajes tan pequeños así nomás 

-Es la costumbre Ron. Y hay unos que andan hasta desnudos- le comento Harry, divertido ante la ignorancia de ron

-¡¿Desnudos?! Genial, imaginate a un montón de chicas…

-¡Controla tus hormonas Weasley!- le grito el chico de ojos verdes- ¡maldición! ¿Cuando es que te vas a dignar a salir del baño? Ya llevo media hora esperando

-Es que…

-¿Te enredaste al ponerte el traje de baño? ¿O no quieres que te vean el físico?

-Jo! Por el físico no hay ningún problema- dándose aires

-¡Ah claro! El chico que después de 20 sesiones de entrenamiento físico con Sirius, se cree que tiene cuerpo de atleta

-¡Te vas tragar esas palabras Potter! ¡Porque no me lo creo, lo tengo! Además que no eres tu el mas indicado a criticarme si nunca entrenaste. Nunca te vi hacerlo

-¡No hables de lo que no sabes! Dure todo el año pasado entrenando para tu información- le porfió Harry mientras Ron salía del baño.

-Y aunque no hubiese entrenado, tampoco es que lo necesitara tanto. Estaba muy bien así como antes. Aunque ahora lo esta mas, claro esta

-Los dos chicos cambiaron sus expresiones enseguida por unas caras con la boca totalmente abierta, cuando voltearon a ver quien había hablado. Se quedaron viendo la entrada del cuarto con los ojos como platos.

-¿Que?- pregunto inocentemente la persona que acababa de llegar.


	2. De rumbas y encuentros

****

****

**_2do Chap:_**

****

****

**_*De rumbas y encuentros*_**

-Llamando a Harry y a Ron… ¡bajen de esa nube!

-….. O_O

-¿Se puede saber que les pasa? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o que?- pregunto mosqueada

-Hermione…- Ron seguía embobado

-estas…

-bellísima.- concluyo Ron

Hermione se sintió de pronto incomoda y sonrojada por lo que dijeron los chicos. No debió ponerse ese traje de baño precisamente: de dos partes, de unos colores vivos (verde manzana y todos esos colores fosforescentes) que se hacían resaltar sobre la piel morena de ella.

-¿tendrían la gran amabilidad de cerrar la boca? Me van a sacar los colores…

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar y aunque NO le gustaba Hermione, ¡el también era humano! y no paso de desapercibido lo bonita que estaba. Claro que admitir que la chica tenga un buen cuerpo, NO quiere decir que en verdad le guste. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, saludándola. Tenían horas que no se veían

- ahora si voy a cumplir mi papel de amigo celoso.-comento con una mirada maligna- No habrá ni un solo chico que no se vaya a fijar en ti esta noche y al primero que se acerque ¡les lanzo una bengala!

-Harry, no te queda el papel de celoso ¿sabes?- le reprendió Hermione divertida.

-Me has frustrado mi sueño de darle un golpe a Zabini- fingió una repentina tristeza- se le caerá la baba cuando te vea.

-Harry no empieces… o ¿quieres que te diga como se pondrá Lisa Turpin al verte?- le contraataco Hermione- y no será la única porque, ahora que me estoy fijando- le miro evaluativamente- hoy estas como quieres Harry… a las chicas les dará un paro cardiaco jajajajja- se burlo.

Harry se puso rojo, para diversión de su amiga y el le dio una mirada asesina.

-Tienes razón que no me queda el papel. De todas formas ya tienes al chico celoso y machista  para apartar al primer tipo que se atreva a acercarte- dijo volviendo al tema y con una mirada significativa a Ron que parecía idiotizado viendo todavía la puerta. Donde ellos estaban y el ni siquiera pareció escuchar el comentario de Harry, porque si lo hubiese hecho ya estaría ahora mismo degollando vivo a Harry.

Hermione pareció molestarle el comentario porque arrugo la cara. Pero Harry, no le hizo caso y fue al lado de ron

-Ron…

-…..

-¿Ron?- le pasó una mano por donde miraba pero el niño que aun seguía babeándose y de más esta decir, que ni se inmuto por el comentario- ¿Ron?... oh ¡mira! ¡Las spice magic acaban de pasar!

Ron pego un brinco

-¿Donde?! ¿Donde?

-Oye ¡al fin reaccionas!- le dijo harry- ¿que tal la luna eh?

Ron le respondió con sendo almohadazo

-¡Miren bebes! Apresúrense a terminar de vestirse porque si mal no recuerdo nos espera una larga caminata hasta llegar a la playa y ya estamos retardados- dijo molesta al ver que todo el gran esfuerzo que había hecho en la mañana en acomodar la ropa, fue un rotundo fracaso. Había pantalones tirados por aquí y camisas por allá. Trozos de pizza de doble queso en el piso… ¡¿anchoas pegadas en el techo?!... En conclusión, todo parecía una jungla- y no salen de aquí si no acomodan primero el desorden que hicieron ¿ok?

Puso una cara tipo McGonagall, dando a entender que no admitía excusas.

¡¡Si mami!!- respondieron a coro los chicos y poniendo carita de "no rompo un plato", que les hacia tanta fama.

Ella se molesto consigo misma al ver que se le pasaba enseguida el enojo. Es que ver esa cara… esos ojos… esas sonrisas tan "yo no fui", hacia que el que todo que lo miraba se les pasara enseguida la rabia y no se podía mas que pensar: "que tiernos son". Y ellos sabían muy bien que el manipulismo sentimental daba resultado. Hasta con McGonagall les servia.

Después de tanta espera y espera, pudieron terminar todo. Ron, andaba malhumorado. Tanta burla de hermione, lo tenia de malas y tener que limpiar no era la mejor forma levantarle el humor. La chica se acerco los chicos con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos?- les pregunto dando una palmada

-Ya era hora- comento Ron ya yéndose del cuarto

Harry hizo una reverencia exagerada a Hermione que seguía sonriendo divertida

-¿Puede este humilde caballero escoltar a esta dama?- haciendo simulación de un caballero con porte solemne y le tendía el brazo

-Jaja ¡payaso!- pero le acepto la invitación

-¿No puedes aceptar una broma?- mientras caminaban por el pasillo, que estaba muy decorado por cuadros, tapices y matas

Ella no contesto porque se la había quedado mirando, un poco preocupada. Lo conocía tan bien, y ¿como no lo conocería después de ser amigos tantos años?... Esa expresión de estar ausente y con una sonrisa melancólica solo podía indicar una cosa…

-¿Recordando Harry?- le pregunto

El le miro con una sonrisa. Hermione, ahora si que se preocupo

-¡Harry no te martirices tanto! Si sabes que te duele su simple recuerdo, ¡pues no lo hagas!

-Oye, ¿tu crees que me gusta hacerlo? es que simplemente ¡no pude evitarlo! Dentro de 5 días se cumple 7 meses…- su voz se fue apagando hasta quedar un fino murmullo que su amiga pudo apenas escuchar.

Hermione suspiro un poco triste, recordando

-Si es triste… Pero esa tristeza la curara la novia de turno ¿verdad?

-Ah amiga mía, me conoces tan bien- con una sonrisa del tipo ligon. Gesto que le había enseñado Sirius, por cierto. 

-Ya veo que Sirius no solo te entreno para incrementar tu nivel de magia ¿no?- dijo Hermione en tono de reproche

-¿Porque lo dices?- le pregunto Harry mientras iban cruzando la recepción del hotel

-¡No te hagas el que no sabes! Arabella me dijo que padfoot era el chico mas ligon de Hogwarts… y creo, que quiere que su ahijado se convierta en su sucesor- exclamo enfadada

-¿Porque me regañas a mi y no a Ron que cambia de novias como se cambia de ropa?

-¡Ese es otro con el que tengo que hablar!- el temita de "ron, el ligon" le empeoro el humor tan cambiante que tenia- esta muy mal si se cree que se salva del sermón que le voy a dar en cuanto tenga tiempo… ya lo hace mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, porque anda enamorado de las space magic- dijo con una mueca- y sus padres que lo tienen en un altar… ¡eso de estar ilusionando a las chicas esta muy mal! ¡Demasiado mal! Y a ti te veo por mal camino también- se había soltado del brazo de Harry.

Harry estaba mirando hacia arriba con indiferencia, haciendo que lo que decía Hermione le entrara por un oído y le saliera por el otro. "Pobre ron, la que le va a caer…" pensó el, sin oír lo que decía la chica. Se miro el reloj, ya iba más de diez minutos siendo regañado. "¿es que ya no se puede vivir en paz? Ni que hubiera tenido tantas novias… solo como 20 nada mas…" de pronto bajo a la realidad y el todavía seguía sermoneado por Hermione

-¡Ya parale! Se ve que no tienes compasión de un pobre adolescente que ha sufrido toda su vida, el cual esta perseguido por un maldito psicópata asesino y los profesores que le mandan deberes hasta mas no poder y que de paso, tiene que entrenar para cumplir las expectativas que todos esperan de el. Su vida es un asco, vive con unos tíos que no les preocupa si el esta vivo o muerto, sus padres están mas que muertos y la perdida de…- interrumpió su melodramatismo. Paso esa frase por alto-, y la única verdadera familia que tiene es un proscrito que se culpa por la muerte de sus mejores amigos. ¿Y tú le riñes porque trata de olvidarse de tantas perdidas y presiones? Que gran amiga eres- se puso una mano en el pecho, haciéndose el ofendido

Aunque su dramatismo fue, tal vez, demasiado exagerada pero al menos consiguió su propósito: que Hermione se callara de una vez y dejara de criticarle tanto; se había creído absolutamente todo. Se avergonzó un poco, cuando varios de los hospedados se le quedaban mirando al ver semejante actuación.

-Bueno Harry… pero es que tu… ¡¡dios mira la hora que es!!- casi grito horrorizada. Agarro a Harry de la mano y se fueron corriendo a la puerta contigua para entrar al ultimo pasillo y después hacia su destino. 

Mientras iban cruzando una esquina se encontraron con Ron, que los estaba esperando para entrar juntos. Pero iban tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de poner freno y vieron que Ron ponía una cara de terror antes de que se lo llevaran por delante y se fueran rodando escaleras abajo. ¡BOOM! Cayeron estrepitosamente en la suave arena adoloridos, y avergonzados también porque cuando cayeron los tres, el ruido había sido audible por todos los presentes ya que la canción que estaba sonando (y que los dejaba sordos) había cesado para dar paso a otra.

Todas las personas se echaron a reír enloquecidos y hasta Harry y Ron también, pero de si mismos. En cambio, la chica que no estaba acostumbrada a pasar "trágame tierra" se levanto rápidamente con aire digno. Se cruzo de brazos esperando a que los demás también se pusieran de pie

Cuando Harry paro la risa y se hubo levantado pudo apreciar la decoración del lugar. Estaban a las afueras de los terrenos privados del hotel, en Cover. La arena brillaba como el oro y la noche, daba un aspecto de perfección y naturalidad. Como le gustaba a Leavender, que insistía en la perfección de las cosas y más si se trata de su propia fiesta. 

El terreno de la fiesta estaba marcado por cercos de madera y encima de cada tronco principal, había una antorcha. Había dos inmensos jacuzzis. La comida estaba bajo una choza y la bebida era atendida por dos hombres. Harry sonrió, de seguro la cumpleañera estaría satisfecha con el resultado. Todo estaba a la perfección

La atención de los tres amigos estuvo concentrada en uno de los jacuzzis, donde un grupo de chicos los saludaban y les hacían señas para que se acercaran. Mientras el trío caminaban hacia ellos, salio del jacuzzi una linda chica de cabello castaño claro junto a otro chico moreno.

-¡Felicitaciones leavender!- le dijo Ron mientras se saludaban y el se chocaba de manos con el chico.

-Gracias- respondió la aludida cuando recibía el abrazo de felicitación de Hermione. Y cuando saludo a Harry, le miro con esa mirada de arriba abajo, sin dejar de "notar" el cuerpo que se gastaba el chico. La expresión de la chica no fue notada por la más reciente adquisición de ella, llamado Dean Thomas, quien saludaba a Hermione.

-Ah por cierto Lisa turpin pregunto por ti- le comento Dean a Harry. Ron se reía por lo bajo y Hermione le dio un codazo a Harry. Puso cara de terror cuando supo de que la chica que estaba loca por el había asistido también a la fiesta

-¿¿Esta aquí??- pregunto con temor el chico y se miraba hacia lo lados, temiendo que la chica se apareciera en cualquier momento

-De decir horita, nop. Como no llegabas se fue a buscarte por todo el hotel- le dijo Leavender que se reía

-Uff que alivio…- se tranquilizo Harry, pero se molesto porque Ron no hacia mas que reírse de el

-No deberías burlarte Ron porque Cinthya Hayes esta aquí también y le ha preguntado a medio mundo por ti- dijo Dean

Ron palideció por dos sencillas razones: una por lo que dijo su compañero de curso y la otra (y la peor de todas) porque escucho un "RONNNIE!" antes de llegar de nuevo al suelo abrazado por una linda chica. El tenia la gran esperanza de ligar tranquilamente esta noche sin las constantes interrupciones de la ex que aun no se creía (aunque ron se lo dijo mas de 100 veces) que ellos habían terminado. Aun diría que ellos eran novios, aunque tuviera enfrente al mismísimo Ron besándose con otra.

Hermione al ver a Ron allí abajo y con "la" Cinthya, se volteo hacia Harry con una expresión de querer vomitar de la repugnancia. Pero era tan cómico que Dean, Leavender y Harry se rieron con ganas

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

La noche era clara y la brisa era fría y violenta. Le hacia revolver su cabello. La playa, que habitualmente estaba ocupada por parejas ocupadas en lo suyo, estaba desolada. Así se sentía ella en su corazón. Se sentía (y era así en verdad) que estaba apartada de todo, solo por ser una chica. Se abrazo a si misma mientras caminaba y sus pies se mojaban cuando las olas llegaban hasta ella. Había frío, pero ella ya se había acostumbrado a consecuencia de tantos años caminando por el mismo lugar.

Sentía que los días de su vida serian iguales a este y podía adivinar su futuro como si ya lo hubiera vivido: estudiar y estudiar, completamente sola y sin su familia quienes esperaban que se hiciera adulta para poder casarla con algún hombre de gran raigambre para incrementar el nombre del apellido de la familia que había caído en decadencia y mala fama… Su vida estaría siempre en medio de fiestas sociales y banquetes, en una aburrida monotonía. ¿Cuando podría dejar de vivir bajo constantes ordenes? ¿De poder abrazar la vida que ella tanto deseaba? ¿Ir a un colegio, como su hermano y todos los chicos de su edad? ¿O poder renacer en una nueva vida para así dejar de estar tan sola? ¿Tener un amigo más que no fuera su hermano? ¿Porque no podía? 

Suspiro. Le disgustaba su tipo de vida monótona y que mas le encantaría a ella poder vivir tal como ella quería: en medio de las risas, las bromas y el incumplimiento de reglas… Ir a fiestas, como aquella que veía a lo lejos. La estruendosa música y la risa de aquellos jóvenes les llegaban a sus oídos.

Alzo su vista al cielo estrellado. Vio que una hermosa estrella fugaz surcaba la oscura noche rápidamente, dando alegría a aquella chica que rápidamente pidió un deseo a ver si esta vez se cumplía. Dos veces en su vida había visto esta estrella y le había pedido lo que mas ansiaba su corazón. Pero no se había cumplido. Cerró los ojos y pidió que pudiera cambiar ese tipo de vida y pudiera abrazar la compañía de amigos y dejar de abrazar la soledad.

Se sentó, a la espera de alguna señal de la respuesta de lo que ella pedía

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"¡dios! Creo que me estoy volviendo amargado" pensó un chico de ojos verdes mientras rechazaba la décima propuesta de una chica para que bailase con ella. Esa noche estaba especialmente susceptible y para colmo de todo, estaba solo y no tenía a nadie con quien hablar, claro, si no tomas los constantes cumplidos que hacia Lisa para alagar a Harry como temas de conversación.

Hermione andaba por allí con Blaise Zabini… ¡¿Qué hacia un Slytherin allí?!... Se preguntaba porque el chico aun no andaba con el ojo hinchado y morado de un golpe hecho por Ron. Se volvió hacia otro lado y vio porque Ron no se había dado cuenta de la compañía de Hermione. Estaba MUY ocupado bailando atrevidamente con una chica de Ravenclaw, como una forma de coqueteo con ella porque Ron nunca le ha gustado bailar. Sonrió resignado, ese Ron estaba incurable. Le recordó a Sirius.

La brisa en la playa era fuerte y hacia que las llamas de las antorchas vacilaran. Salio hacia fuera, la noche era bonita no se podía negar pero lejos del fuego se sentía que el frío le penetraba hasta los huesos. Y ¿como no? Si estaba mojado por haber estado bañándose y no cargaba nada de ropa más que un pantalón blanco puesto.

Se entristeció de nuevo al mirar las estrellas. Habían sido testigos de tantas cosas… y el le había prometido que cuando las viera recordaría todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Eso para el, era un martirio. Recordar implicaba que se culpara el mismo por no tratar de evitar que ella fuera, para no volver jamás.

La soledad que había dejado ella en su corazón era inmensa. Cuando había encontrado a la persona que le había curado la soledad que el sentía a raíz de la perdida de sus padres, le había dejado un vacío demasiado grande en el mismo instante en la que ella lo dejo. Un vacío que nunca ha podido llenar las constantes citas y relaciones con chicas.

Suspiro. Todo en la vida tenia un porqué, pero el no había podido encontrar la respuesta a la soledad y el sufrimiento de la que padecía desde que tenia un año. ¿Que el había hecho para mecerse todo lo que había pasado por su vida? El precio por ser famoso era demasiado alto. Si esto era producto de lo que llamaba Ron "el destino", entonces lo maldecía por haberle hecho sufrir tantas perdidas.

Alzo sus ojos verdes al cielo y de repente, apareció una bonita estrella fugaz. Siguiendo la tradición, pidió lo que mas deseaba: que curara la soledad que el no era capaz de curar por si mismo.

Volvió a suspirar. Se alejo completamente de la fiesta, sintiéndose ajeno a las risas divertidas de sus compañeros. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminaba por la orilla de la playa y aspiraba el olor a sal marina que había en el aire.

Seguía caminando arrastrando sus pies. Se estaba alejando mucho y el no conocía para nada el lugar y para evitar perderse, pensó en volverse y tratar de divertirse con los demás.

Cuando estaba a punto de dar media vuelta diviso algo a unos pocos pasos de donde estaba el

Se acerco rápidamente y quedo sorprendido de lo que veían sus ojos. Jadeo de la impresión. Frente a el, en el suelo, se encontraba a una chica que estaba dormida y tenia una mano aparentemente suave posada en su pecho. Se quedo loco porque parecía ajena al frío mortal que reinaba en el lugar porque tenía puesto solo un traje de baño en dos piezas completamente negro. Eso, si que no pudo pasar por desapercibido. El traje negro y su piel pálida daban un contraste bastante interesante. Y mucho mas, si le agregas su cabello que se asemejaba mucho al oro, enfatizo el.

Arrodillándose junto a ella, trato de despertarla. No era bueno que una chica tan bonita anduviera sola a estas horas. Le dio leves golpes en la mejilla pero ella solo en sonrió en sueños. Insistió

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Lo que soñaba era demasiado bonito: el gran salón atestado de chicos y con ese aire familiar que tenia, la hacia sentirse en casa. Era una sensación hermosa, pero eso se debía a algo más. Desvió su mirada a otro lado y se encontró con tres chicos que le sonrieron. Se sentía rara, en una sensación de paz y esas sonrisas eran sinceras. El chico del medio dio un paso adelante y ella se sintió intimidada. Tenía una mirada penetrante. El le tendió una mano, ofreciéndosela. Ella cuando estaba a punto de tomársela, la aparto rápidamente dubitativamente. El chico todavía tenía la mano extendida y le volvió a sonreír

No temas, que todo saldrá bien…- le dijo

"Todo saldrá bien" esa frase se quedo fija en el ambiente, pero vasto para que ella sintiera que las dudas se disipaban. Volvió a acercar su mano a la de el…

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y se sentó enseguida. Quedando frente a alguien que la hizo pensar si ella aun seguía soñando y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y abrir la boca, completamente sorprendida

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

holaaaa, que tal? Aquí voy de nuevo a la carga ^^... creo que me pase un poco en la ultima parte, pero creo que este chap no esta mal... si no lo digo yo ¬¬...

Mil gracias a:

**_Naty-malfoy: _**  ***suspiro*** me encanta ser malvada... y sobre mi respuesta a lo de ginny es: si pero no. Entiendes? O_o?

**_Pirra: _**aquí esta!!! No creo que haya tardado tanto...

**_Arwen-magic16: _**no sabes que yo soy lo bastante mala y me gusta dejar preguntas sin respuestas?... ya como ves, la chica ya salio, PERO no voy a decir quien es wuajajajaj *risa macabra... las respuestas llegaran poco a poco y sirius... pobre, no pudo ir con ellos ¬¬

**_Inma: _**espero que no te moleste que te halla llamado por tu nombre pero elñ corrector de word no me dejaba escribir tu nombre... lo sustituia por mani ¬¬... yo tambien le tengo cariño a este fic!!! Espere que se te caiga la baba con las fotos ^^

**_Lalwen de black: _**gracias por lo de anónimos! No te preocupes que yo tambien estsoy pasando por esa racha... es que me da tanta flojera... hasta de actualizar ¬¬

Muchas gracias todas... pero y saben dejen un lindo review!!!!!! ^^


	3. De presentaciones

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_3er Chap:_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

**_*De presentaciones*_**

**_ _**

**_ _**

Había despertado de un sueño para entrar inmediatamente en otro. No puede ser que estuviera volviendo a soñar…

Aquel chico que la miraba tan inquisitivamente… era exactamente igual con el que acababa de soñar.

Esa mirada era inconfundible. Dio gracias por tener las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío para que el no se diera cuenta que se estaba enrojeciendo mas… Nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico.

El también pareció darse cuenta porque enseguida se aparto y dejo que ella pudiera incorporarse. Siguieron cruzando miradas. Ella se sorprendió por aquellos ojos. Nunca vio unos tan bonitos… ni tan tristes. La tristeza que expresaban, le hacia recordar su misma soledad

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto el desconocido. Después le dio una sonrisa, para parecer amigable.

-Si te refieres al bien de cuerpo, entonces estoy perfectamente- le respondió al cabo de unos minutos con altivez, mientras se ponía de pie dejando al chico sentado en la arena

Miro de soslayo al chico. No se había fijado que cargaba el torso desnudo y solo tenia puesto un pantalón. Disfruto de veras de la vista que tenia. Se sonrojo aun mas, sorprendida de los pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_

_ _

_ _

_ _

El, por su parte, la mirada de aquella desconocida lo había cautivado. En nadie había visto esa mirada tan melancólica. Le gusto enseguida esos ojos azules, tan claros que parecían ser grises

Mientras seguía sentado, contemplo a la chica. Estaba curioso por su identidad, ya que ella no podía ser de Hogwarts; ya la habría conocido entonces. Tal vez era muggle. Parecía sacada de esas revistas de modas que le veía a tía Petunia. La miro de arriba hasta abajo. "mente pervertida" se reprendió el mismo. El ante todo, le gustaba ser cortes con alguien que no conocía y no iba a dejar a serlo en aquella ocasión.

-Lo preguntaba porque parecías tener frío. El clima esta helado- exagero Harry acercándose a ella y frotándose las manos.

-Oh no, yo estoy acostumbrada a este clima por las noches. Debes tener mucho frío, lo que quiere decir que no eres de aquí ¿no es así?

-En efecto, no lo soy. Comienzo a extrañar las calientes mantas de allá- señalo en donde estaba la fiesta- si gustas, busco una para que te cubras- fijándose significativamente en el traje de baño y después se volvió para ir a buscar una

-No, quédate. No tengo frío- le dijo antes de que el emprendiera el camino

A Harry, le gusto la forma en como la chica se lo dijo. Se volvió hacia ella y miro por primera vez, una sonrisa en su boca. Gesto que enseguida el le respondió.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hermione se despidió justo a tiempo de Blaise, porque cuando se volvió, vio a Ron corriendo hacia ella con una cara de terror como nunca antes. A juzgar por sus ojos celestes, parecía como si hubiera visto…

-¿Arañas Ron?- le pregunto. El rápidamente negó con la cabeza

-¡Algo MUCHO peor que eso! Cinthya parece no querer dejarme nunca- parecía echarse a llorar allí mismo- ya empiezo a temerle mas Cinthya que a ninguna otra cosa

Hermione hizo esfuerzos para no reírse de el. 

-¡Nadie te mandaba tenerla por novia!- exclamo triunfal- ahora disfruta de tu castigo…

-RONNNNIE!

-¡Oh no!- los ojos de Ron expresaban pánico al escuchar el grito de la chica, que lo buscaba

-Jajajjajaja

-¡No te burles Hermione!- dijo enojado

-Es que no puedo evitarlo. La tentación es fuerte

-Ja ja ja chistosita- dijo irónicamente

-¡RONNNIE!- se volvió a escuchar por ahí

-¡Ayúdame hermione! Las mas linda y simpática de todas la chicas que conozco…

-Pelotas- murmuro. Pero para que ron le dijera eso, es que en verdad estaba necesitado

-A ver déjame pensar… mmm… a ver… nop- agrego la chica después de un minuto

-Por favorrrrrrrrrrrr- le suplico con una cara de corderito degollado

-Ahhh esa cara… esta bien- se resigno. Pero Hermione casi en seguida se arrepintió de lo que dijo

-¡¡Gracias gracias gracias!! Eres la mejor Hermione- Feliz de que la manipulación sentimental daba sus efectos positivos

-Si ya lo se… ¬¬

-¡RON!- se escucho más fuerte. Estaba peligrosamente cerca

-Vamos que ya esta cerca- dijo Hermione. Le agarro la mano y se fueron corriendo de allí, rumbo al hotel. Pero cuando corrían, Cinthya se dio cuenta y corrió detrás de ellos.

Ya habían recorrido varios pasillos y cinthya aun les seguía pisando los talones. Había que pensar algo rápido para despistarla. Miro mientras corría a su alrededor y vio una puerta

-¡Rápido!- apremio a Ron para entrar a la habitación, antes de la chica diera vuelta a la esquina y los descubrieran ocultándose

Cuando entraron, todo estaba a oscuras y dado de que el espacio era pequeño tuvieron que estar juntos. Hermione, se quedo con el oído pegado a la puerta, tratando de escuchar cuando cinthya pasara

-Parece que ya se…- se había dado vuelta y quedo boquiabierta de lo cerca que estaban. Aquello era genial (nótese el sarcasmo): habían estado en un cuarto de limpieza y no había mucho donde moverse

-Oye creo que me acostumbrare a eso de escapar de ella, si terminamos escondidos de esta forma…- aunque no podía verle, estaba segura que Ron lucia una de esas sonrisas tipo ligon que había visto en Harry hace horas

-¡Idiota! Agrádeseme que no estas en las garras de esa tipa en este momento

Será mejor que salieran de allí antes de que Ron haga algo de lo que se lamentaría después, pensó Hermione. Conocía perfectamente lo impulsivo que era Ron. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y suspiro aliviada. Aire Libre

-Donde esta Harry Hermione?- pregunto de pronto Ron

-Creí que había estado contigo- respondido la aludida

-Yo creí que estaba contigo hablando con Seamus

-¡¡Pero si de eso han sido horas!!- dijo alarmada

-¿OH oh y si le paso algo?- se pregunto sumamente preocupado

Hermione le agarro por el cuello de la camisa, nerviosa

-¡No puede pasarle nada! Y si es así ¡no me lo perdonare nunca! ¡NUNCA! Y a nosotros degollaran vivos… las ordenes eran precisas al decir que no debíamos perder de vista a Harry

-Suéltame Hermione- la separo con un gesto brusco- Sirius nos va a matar si no le encontramos

-¡¡ESO YA LO SE!!... ¡¡¿¿Dios donde esta??!!- pregunto Hermione. Estaba demasiado nerviosa

-¡Tranquilízate! A el no la va a pasar nada ¿entiendes? De seguro se fue por allí a caminar o que se yo

-Si… tienes razón… debes de tener la razón… se aburrió y se fue a caminar por allí- se decía a si misma con la respiración entrecortada.

-¡Claro que si! Ya lo veras

Ella se calmo con aquellas palabras, que parecían totalmente seguras de lo que decían

-Ven, vamos a buscarlo. No puede estar lejos- le propuso Ron. Estaba muy serio

-Si…

Y Juntos se encaminaron a buscarlo en los lugares donde el pudiera estar

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Harry miro el reloj y se sorprendió de lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. Las ultimas dos horas se habían ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, hablando con aquella chica, de la que aun no sabia el nombre.

Era música para sus oídos escuchar ahora como se reía. Harry le había contado una broma que le habían gastado a Crabbe y Goyle, el año pasado; pasando por alto el "insignificante" punto de que ellos eran magos

Se quedaron unos minutos en el más tranquilo silencio, roto por las olas que chocaban contra la arena- Me encantaría vivir una vida como la tuya: quebrantando reglas, ser de alta estima por la mayoría de profesores y tener muchos amigos…

-Te aseguro que no te gustaría ser yo…- dijo Harry 

-¿Porque no?- pregunto curiosa, pero desistió al ver la expresión de aquel chico. Parecía que le hubiese recordado algo triste- veo que es doloroso…- comento bajando la mirada

El suspiro- no te imaginas cuanto… pero de nada sirve recordar cosas tristes- exclamo con una sonrisa

Ella asintió con la cabeza y miro el mar que se extendía delante de ellos. Se le ocurrió una idea para animarlo

-¿Vamos a bañarnos un rato?- propuso. Harry le alegro mucho que ella estuviera más animada. No le gustaba que estuviera tan triste como el estaba hasta que la había encontrado.

-¿Que? ¿Estas loca? ¡Debe estar helado!

-¡No te quejes! Te aseguro que no lo esta tanto- insistió con una sonrisa

-Ah esta bien- ¿como negarse a esa petición si va acompañado con semejante sonrisa?

Harry se levanto y le ofreció la mano para que ella se pusiera también de pie, que enseguida se levanto y le jalo la mano para correr hacia las olas que estaban cerca. Ella entro sin ningún problema al agua, pero Harry se quedo paralizado sintiendo el agua fría acariciarle los pies. Tenía los ojos abiertos al máximo. Ella se volteo para ver que había pasado y al ver la cara de el se hecho a reír

-Te acostumbraras… entra de una vez

-Esto… esta frío- dijo Harry con expresión lívida

-¡Si eres quejón! El agua es tibia cuando es de noche

-¡Oh si claro! Como tu digas…- respondió harry que no le había creído ni media palabra- ¡¡¡Oye!!!

Ella, al ver que el no se movía, empezó a lanzarle agua con las manos, para que "entrara en temperatura". La cara enojona del chico era graciosa y ella volvió a reírse… sabia que esa cara era fingida.

-¿Con que así son las cosas eh?- la miro con una cara psicópata. Se acerco a ella que estaba mas adentro y el agua le llegaba a la cintura

-¿Oye porque me miras así?- le pregunto temerosa, porque la mirada que tenia, no era para nada con buenas intenciones- jeje ¡no te molestes! Yo… hey ¡suéltame! Que pretendes… ah no… no, ¡¡ni lo pienses!!! ¿No lo harás verdad?

-ohhh si que lo haré- tenia la típica sonrisa maquiavélica cuando iba a hacer una broma. Había cargado a la chica, que le pareció mas liviana de lo que el se atrevió a imaginar, y la llevaba mas adentro. Ella se preparo para lo que el pretendía hacer. Cuando llegaron mas hondo el la dejo de cargar y le hundió la cabeza, mojándola por completo. Claro, que la saco enseguida, porque era una broma. Pero ella se libro fácil y le hizo lo mismo a el escuchando un "hey" antes de que su cabeza se hundiera en el agua. Después de eso, hubo una guerra de agua sin cuartel y ninguno sentía piedad del otro a la hora de echarle agua

-jajaja ya… ¡ya me rindo!- suplico la chica mientras evitaba con las manos otro tanto de agua

-¿que es lo que escuchan mis oídos?... ¿Te rindes?

-¡¡¡Me rindo!!!! Tu ganas- repitió la chica

-¡Genial! Esto de las guerras de agua me gusta…- dijo con una sonrisa triunfal

-Si… yo nunca lo había hecho antes- le comento divertida mientras se retiraba el cabello rubio para atrás con las dos manos y después se le quedo mirando con una sonrisa- ¡Gracias!... tenia tiempo que no me la pasaba tan bien… ojala hubieran personas como tu que alegraran la vida de una persona

-Ah lo siento… rompieron el molde cuando me hicieron- dijo Harry. Estaba feliz de que ella se sintiera tan a gusto y en confianza… tomando en cuenta, que ni siquiera se habían presentado aun. La confianza entre ellos parecía surgir de la nada. Solo, apareció de repente, así nomás

-Jaja ya lo creo- comento mientras se volvía a mirarlo. Aquella mirada penetrante de nuevo, pensó la chica. Esa mirada encerraba tantas cosas y costaba descifrar lo que quería decir. Se quedo desconcertada ante esos ojos y sintió que debía apartar la mirada; pero la siguió manteniendo de todas formas

Rompieron el contacto al oír a unas personas que estaban gritando en la arena

-¡¡¡CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE YA VERAS!!!! NADIE TE SALVA DE ESTA GRANDISIMO IRRESPONSABLE… ¿DONDE ESTAS?

El chico dio un brinco cuando escucho esa voz y ell vio que se hundía en el agua, haciendo burbujitas cuando se hundió

-¿Que…?- pregunto ella

-Hay nooooo… ¡me van a matar! Me gustaría que fueras a mi funeral mañana ¿eh?

-¡TE VOY A MATAR CUANDO TE ENCUENTRE!- escucho otra voz

-¿Lo ves?- dijo el con cara de circunstancias- vamos, salgamos de aquí… ya es muy tarde de paso

-Las voces no se oyen tan cerca- comento mientras salían del agua. El agarro su pantalón (**N/A: se había bañado con el traje de baño mal pensados) y se lo coloco rápidamente y le miro**

-¿Me supongo que tienes nombre no?- pregunto con una sonrisa que derretía a cualquiera

-Si… ¿para que quieres saber?

-Para saber el nombre de tan hermosa joven claro esta- le dijo Harry y hasta el mismo se extraño, porque esos comentarios se los guardaba para Hermione cuando tuviera ganas de fastidiarla. Sin embargo, este comentario lo dijo en serio

-Si tanto lo deseas saber… me llamo Alainna- contesto con una sonrisa

-Alainna ¿que?

-¿No era que querías saber mi nombre nada mas?

-Tienes razón… hermoso nombre- la halagó y ella se sonrojo

-¿Y el tuyo cual es?

-Harry- le respondió el, hasta ahora desconocido. Pero tampoco dijo el apellido. Se había ganado la confianza y la amistad de Alainna, sin que ella supiera que el era "el niño que sobrevivió". Y no quería que ahora, ella se interesara solo por saber quien era en realidad, si es que ella era una bruja

-Bonito también… se oye muy dulce- dijo mientras se alejaba en rumbo opuesto. El se quedo viéndola mientras ella se iba. "es bonita a decir verdad. Demasiado tal vez" se dijo a sus adentros. Pero también se dijo que admitiera que era bonita, no quería decir que en verdad le gustara, ¿verdad?

-¡Alainna!- la llamo y la aludida se volvió- ¿nos volveremos a ver?

-¡Claro que si! Mañana…

-Pero no a esta hora. Tengo helados hasta los huesos…

-Jajajaja esta bien- dijo la chica- en la tarde entonces… nos vemos mañana

-Si- contesto harry con una gran sonrisa. Se volvió, esperando a que llegaran sus amigos y pensó con terror, que Hermione debía estar como una perra rabiosa porque no sabia en donde estaba. Se quedo quieto esperándolos, que ya se acercaban y junto con ellos, su juicio final. Trago saliva

=*-*_*-*=

Ahhhh porque harry es tan sexy??? PORQUEEE? Es tan lendo! Me encanta... bueno pues hoy no tengo muchas ganas de escribir asi que no habiendo mas nada que decir... ah si algo

Muchas gracias por sus review's!!! ^^

**_JeRu: _**claro que hay de eso! Si es mi segunda pareja favorita, la otra es lily/james... Nadie destrona al amor de mi vida... XD... gracias por el cumplido ^^

**_Arwen black: _**OHHH SI LES PUEDO HACER ESO! Wuajajaja soy malota! Y no se sabra quien es hasta dentro de dos chaps mas ^^... si que soy malvada

**_L-O: _**hey muchas gracias! ^^ como tengo la cuarta parte de este fic escrito no tardo tanto...

**_Lalwen de black: _**claro que si me da ladilla! Y cuando escribo son por lapsus inspirativos que me dan ^^U XD... ESO TAMBIEN SE TIENE QUE APLICAR A TI!!!! Que malota! Ya veo que no has actualizado merodeadores vs harry... ahhh tengo placer!!!! Hay que matar a lily! Y el fic de traducción de myrtle la vas a odiar mas todavía yo que te lo digo... pero por favor NO MATES a tu yerna!!! (así se dice?)... besitos!!!

Thanks a todas... PERO YA SABEN, dejen un lindo review o manden un correo a [anubys60@hotmail.com][1]

Nos vemos ^^

   [1]: mailto:anubys60@hotmail.com



	4. De almohadazos y Tiendas

**_4to Chap:_**

**__**

**__**

**_*De almohadazos y  tiendas* _**

****

****

-Suéltalo que le falta aire… ¿no ves lo morado que esta?

-Lo siento… pero es que estaba muy preocupada por ti- se disculpo Hermione

Harry no contestaba, estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento. Pero a la chica, no le vasto dejar al pobre sin aire. También se gano una ración extra de sermón completamente gratis

-Nos tenias muy preocupados… a ti no importa que nosotros estuviésemos buscándote como locos por todo el hotel… hora y media yendo para aquí y para allá… ¡pero a ti te importa un comino eso!... que irresponsable de tu parte. Ni una nota o al menos avisarnos con los chicos. ¿¿Te hubieses imaginado la que nos iba a echar Dumbledore si se enteraba que algo te paso??- lo dijo rápidamente. Siempre lo hacia cuando estaba especialmente nerviosa… o especialmente molesta. Harry miro súper agradecido a Ron que le estaba dando una manta y se encogía de hombros

-Ya Hermione… deja al menos que se explique- dijo Ron defendiendo a Harry

-Oh si, y ¿que explicación nos va a dar? "Me fui simplemente porque me aburrí y para preocupar a mi amiga por el simple placer de ver que a ella le de un infarto cuando se diera cuenta que el no estaba"… ¿y si te hubiese pasado algo?- regaño a Harry- ¿o si te pescas un resfriado? Porque evidentemente estabas bañándote 

-En eso Hermione tiene razón: ¿que hacías tú a las tantas de la madrugada bañándote aquí mientras podrías estar en la piscina con los demás?

Harry se temía esa pregunta y mientras lo reñían andaba buscando una rápida excusa. Pero lo cacharon sin una respuesta coherente, por ahora. Al menos que dijera la verdad; no, seria entonces sermoneado de nuevo. Hermione estaba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño Fruncido, esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno yo… yo, como me aburrí, salí a caminar pero cuando iba por aquí, encontré a unas parejas ocupadas en ciertas cosas, entonces les reñí que se fueran y entonces cuando por fin se fueron, vi la playa y me provoco bañarme; porque nunca había visto una playa ¿sabes?... ¿Hay algo de malo en eso?

Ron sonrió, las excusas se las podía creer Hermione, pero no el. Se sorprendió de que pareciera tan seguro de lo que decía. Sin duda, ellos podrían ganarse un oscar por las buenas excusas sacadas de a ultima hora, seguido de una actuación de acuerdo a las circunstancias. Harry le dio un codazo disimulado que Hermione no noto

-No lo hay… Será mejor que subamos a las habitaciones… mañana les espera un largo día por delante

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Ron

-¡Ya lo verán! Nos la vamos a pasar genial- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa

-No se porque, pero eso me da mala espina- musito Harry- pero son cosas mías. Nos la pasaremos muy bien jeje- agrego rápidamente al ver la cara que ponía Hermione

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

-Haaarry- llamo Ron con voz socarrona. Lo agarro justo a tiempo, antes de que el se metiera en el baño para evitar el interrogatorio.

Lo sentó en la silla del escritorio.

-Se le advierte al señor Potter que a este tribunal de magos solo se puede decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad… ¡habla!- ordeno

-jaja ¿que linda esta la noche verdad?- contesto mirando hacia otro lado

-¡No cambies el tema! ¿Que hacías tu fuera de la fiesta? Ah ¡ya se! Al fin Lisa Turpin fue correspondida por su amado

-¡No!

-¿Y entonces? Me duele que el mejor de todos los amigos. Mi mejor amigo, no me pueda contar la verdad- dijo Ron, aparentando que estaba ofendido

Harry no respondió. "oh lo que paso Ron fue que estaba una playa de noche bañándome junto a una chica, que era la mas preciosa que podrías conocer… pero ¡no hacíamos absolutamente nada!" pensó irónicamente. ¡Por favor! Ron no se iba a creer eso, aunque fuera la purita verdad.

-¿Porque pones esa cara de idiota?- interrumpió a Harry de sus pensamientos

-De verdad Ron, no me creerías si te digo la verdad… hasta mañana- y se fue rápidamente a su cama

-Pero…

-Buenas noches Ron- recalco las palabras. Se dio vuelta, pensando en las tantas cosas que habían pasado en un solo día.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

-¡¡LEVANTENSE PAR DE FLOJOS!!

-No me chilles en el oído Hermione… ¿que demonios quieres?- pregunto Ron cuando se tapaba los ojos con las manos. No podía soportar la luz que entro en la habitación cuando Hermione descorrió las cortinas

-¡Buenos días a ti también!

El otro chico que estaba durmiendo, se levanto pesadamente. Murmuro "_Accio__" y extendió la mano para agarrar su gafas que habían flotado hasta el. Se froto los ojos, obligándolos a abrirse de una vez y al ponerse los lentes se fijo que los otros dos se le quedaban mirando_

-¿Que?- pregunto inocentemente

-Me gusta cuando haces eso- comento Hermione, un poco envidiada

-Que envidia que tu si puedas hacer magia mental… 

-¡Envidiosos!- les grito Harry mientras se metía en el baño

-Deberíamos practicar nosotros también- musito Ron antes de que una almohada le golpeara la cara

-Sabes que no se puede. Habría que tener un familiar con ese don o tener un gran poder. Harry tiene las dos condiciones y TU NO- le saco en cara, Hermione. La pobre no se perdía una para fastidiarlo

-¡No me lo saques en cara por décima vez Hermione!- dijo Ron mientras le devolvía el almohadazo

-No es gran cosa… auch- exclamo mientras recibía el golpe- solo puedes hacer hechizos sencillos

-¡Pero debe de servir de algo!- mientras le tiraba dos almohadas a la chica

-¿Para que estas interesado si ya tienes edad para hacer magia? ¡Oye ese dolió!- mientras se sobaba el estomago

-¡estas envidiosa!

-Mentira- chillo Hermione alanzándole otra almohada provocando que fueran volando almohadas por aquí, por allá y por a cuya también

-¡Admítelo!

-¡No estoy celosa!

-¡Si los estas!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que si!

-Cállense ya, vean que mi amenaza de largarme de aquí sigue en pie- grito Harry antes de que, por accidente, le golpearan dos almohadas

-Nadie te manda a meterte en el medio- se excuso Ron

Pero Harry, que estaba pacifico (y medio dormido), no devolvió el ataque

-Me estoy cayendo del sueño- susurro frotándose de nuevo los ojos- necesito un café…

-Empezamos de nuevo con el café ¬¬*- le dijo Ron a Hermione

-¿Y que quieres que haga? Lo necesito y punto… Hermione ¿porque andas vestida tan casualmente?- fijándose en la ropa de la chica

-Que bueno que lo mencionas Harry…- dijo Hemione mientras pasaba los brazos por los cuellos de los chicos, que se miraron desconcertados. Al ver que la chica los miraba con una sonrisa diabólica, tragaron saliva ruidosamente. Esa aptitud no traía nada bueno

El chico de ojos verdes se le quedo mirando horrorizado y con la boca abierta a su mejor amiga, adivinando sus intenciones

-¿No estarás pensando en…?

-¿Que comes que adivinas Harry? Nos iremos de compras…- dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa- no pienso irme de Cover sin antes haberme ido de Shopping. ¿Para que esperar? Y ustedes dos irán conmigo

Ron se aparto rápidamente molesto, horrorizado y sorprendido

-¡Tu a mi no me engatusas! Detesto ir de de compras… no VOY A IR. Ni lo pienses y nada de lo que digas hará que yo vaya. NO, NO Y NO- se cruzo de brazos, obstinado

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

-No puedo creer todavía lo que estoy haciendo- le susurro un abatido Ron a un entristecido Harry mientras eran arrastrados por Hermione que miraba emocionada las tiendas

Harry suspiro cansado.

-Es lo mejor que podías hacer sino quieres sufrir la ira de Hermione Granger- dijo la chica

-Oh mira como tiemblo- temblando las manos exageradamente- exijo una buena recompensa por cada lastimadura que tenga en mis desdichados pies

-¡Si te quejas Ron!- reprocho Hermione mientras entraban los tres a una cafetería para descansar de la penosa tarea (para ellos). 

Los chicos respiraron aliviados cuando dejaron las siete inmensas bolsas en el piso. Y cuando se sentaron, Hermione se paso la mano por la cara, avergonzada porque Ron había preguntado al camarero si había cerveza de mantequilla, quien por cierto tenia un cuerpo espectacular y miraba al pelirrojo con cara de "¿estas loco?". Harry, para salvar la situación represento una fingida tos y reclamo que quería una taza de café inmediatamente

-¬¬*

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto el cuando sorbía un poco del café que acababa de llegar. 

-Ah nada olvídalo ¬¬*- dijo Hermione

-Debería mandarle una lechuza a Dumbledore para saber las nuevas- comento el, preocupado dejando la taza en el platillo

-¡¡Pero si dejamos Londres ayer!!-dijo Ron

-¿No oyes Ron? Voldemort esta atacando cada vez mas seguido. Que si asesinatos, que si asaltos a Azkaban... Mortifagos apareciéndose por todos lados… Aunque hayamos venido para esta ciudad a descansar no quiere decir que los problemas no existan

-Tienes razón Harry pero… ¿te resulta tan difícil estar un día sin pensar en el?- pregunto Hermione

-Si estuvieras en mis zapatos, pensarías en el a todas horas- observo Harry

-En parte tienes razón…- comento mientras miraba el reloj- ¡vaya! Las horas pasan volando. Ya son las cuatro de la tarde y aun no hemos almorzado…

-¡¡¿¿Que??!!- pregunto Harry parándose rápidamente de la mesa. Enrojeció un poco al ver que las demás personas se le quedaban viendo

-Son las cuatro- repitió la chica- ¿porque…?

-¿como me veo?- interrumpió Harry a Hermione, que se le quedo mirando. Estaba vestido como siempre: pantalones de vestir negros con algún suéter que en esa ocasión era verde oscuro. Nada especial

-Te ves bien Harry- finalizo Hermione con su evaluación

-¿Pero porque…?- comenzó Ron

-¡Genial! Nos vemos luego chicos- volvió a interrumpir Harry. Lo dijo todo rápidamente, y se fue corriendo de allí dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca. Se miraron y se volvieron a mirar por donde se había ido Harry, y no pudieron evitar quedar con la boca abierta. Hermione se volteo a donde estaba ron

-Oye a mi no me mires… estoy tan desconcertado como tu- adelantándose a responder lo que Hermione quería preguntar

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Miraba su cadena de plata, que tenia un hermoso dije hecho de esmeraldas y circón. Sonrió. El color del dije se parecía claramente a esos ojos. 

Tamborileaba con los dedos sin prestar atención a aquella clase. ¿Cuándo es que podría irse de allí de una vez? No podía esperar y todo indicaba que llegaría tarde a la cita con aquel chico, porque la profesora Foster no quería dejar de hablar de los alzamientos de los duendes de 1874… Volvió a sonreír pensando que dentro de muy poco, volvería verlo de nuevo

-Señorita…

-¿Mmm?

-Le estaba preguntando si sabe el nombre del cabecilla de la revuelta en Hogsmeade- pregunto aquella mujer que miraba muy enfadada a la distraída chica. Frunció el labio

-Pues…- mirando a los lados como si en aquellas esquinas fuera a encontrar una respuesta- francamente profesora, creo que deberíamos dejar esto para después. No me encuentro muy bien- mintió

La señora se dio cuenta de eso, pero la dejo ir, ya que de todas formas no aprendería nada si se quedaba allí con la mente en otra parte

-La adoro señora Foster- halagó a la mujer que estaba sorprendida de aquel abrazo que ella le había dado, pero igual lo acepto

Se fue de allí corriendo ante la cara atónita de su tutora, hacia su dormitorio. Abrió las dos puertas con fuerza haciendo que chocaran con la pared estrepitosamente. Se dirigió hacia el balcón de su habitación donde se podía ver el mar. "que hermosa vista" pensó, extrañamente se sentía feliz. Como si hubiese abierto los ojos por primera vez y viera las cosas como si nunca antes lo hubiera visto. Desde allí le llegaba el aroma del mar y mientras lo miraba admirada, llamo a gritos a su elfina domestica

-Dígame señorita

-Ayúdame a vestirme Triny… busca lo mejor que tenga en el ropero… Hoy quiero lucir… excelente- le dijo a la elfa mientras seguía mirando el mar

-¿Y para que quiere lucir así señorita?- pregunta la elfina con una sonrisa

-¿Para que me preguntas si sabes bien la respuesta?- respondió con una pregunta. Le había comentado todo lo de anoche- Pero que sea algo muggle… hay muy pocas posibilidades que el sea un mago

-El amo se enfadara mucho si descubre que la señorita Alainna es amiga de un muggle- dijo la elfina nerviosamente al imaginarse si eso llegaba a pasar

-Quizás… pero no tiene porque enterarse- dijo Alainna. Se volvió a mirar a la elfina advirtiéndole con una mirada "no digas ni una palabra de esto" muy severa. Ella se encogió con un poco de miedo- vamos. Que ya estoy retardada…

Y juntas corrieron hacia el ropero en donde ella se midió toda la ropa habida y por haber… pero como siempre, nunca se decidía por nada y termino por ponerse cualquier cosa y se fue corriendo de aquella mansión

"rayos, rayos, rayos" no hacia mas que repetirse mientras iba corriendo. ¿Porque las cosas se hacían mas largas de recorrer cuando uno quiere llegar cuanto antes? Eso es injusto… ¿y si Harry se había cansado de esperar? Porque si ella estuviera en su lugar se hubiese largado de allí en cuanto viera que el no estaba… "como te animas" pensó irónicamente.

Harry no era como ella pensaba porque cuando llego al lugar en donde se conocieron al día anterior, el estaba esperándola con su sonrisa radiante. Ella también sonrió. El se veía mucho mejor de día que en la noche oscura no cabía duda.

A partir de ese día, las cuatro tardes siguientes eran igual que aquella: paseos en la playa, visitas a los maravillosos paisajes naturales que Cover ofrecía o iban a algún centro comercial o cosas por el estilo. Todo lo que unos muggles normales podían llegar hacer ya que ellos nunca supieron (al menos unos cuantos meses) que los dos eran unos magos y si lo hubiesen sabido en ese mismo instante mas nunca se hubieran vuelto hablar

Aquellas salidas duraban hasta muy tarde en las que Alainna llegaba radiante a su solitaria e inmensa mansión. Harry llegaba menos emocionado, al menos comparado con ella, pero el caso es que llegaba con una sonrisa y parecía seguro de si mismo. 

Si las raras salidas en silencio les parecía raro a Ron y Hermione, las llegadas de el los dejaba verdaderamente extrañados y muertos de curiosidad. Muchas veces le habían preguntado que hacia todos las tardes pero el solo metía una excusa rápida y cambiaba rápidamente el tema. Ni a el mismísimo Ron le había dicho nada, a el, que siempre le contaba todo. ¿Por qué no les comentaba nada? ¿Acaso era que no les tenía tanta confianza? Eso no podía ser… Aquella noche sucedió igual a las otras noches y tampoco Harry quiso decirles de donde venia… Entonces decidieron que, como el no quería decir nada; ellos mismos averiguarían mañana que hacia el tan importante como para contarle absolutamente nada

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

bueno bueno… esta vez no recibi tantos review's y por culpa de ff.net según me han  dicho _… pero que se puede hacer… jo! XD la cosa se va a poner buena y para el proximo chap mucho romanticismo, cursilerias, despedidas y demas…

Mil gracias a 

**_Serasu_****_:_** gracias! Y vale por dos… TE SACASTE LA LOTERIA, BINGO!... XD… tenia la esperanza que alguien se diera cuenta ^^… supiste rapido pero pss no vayas a decir nada y vamos a ver quien tb se da cuenta… iba actualizar ayer (viernes) pero me invitaron a salir y6 la tentacion fue fuerte ^^U… me siente alagada que te guste el fic.

Ahora si… hay que hacer publicidad con este fic asi que ya saben… y cualquier cosa a mi correo: Mena_the girl2000@yahoo.com.ar o al anubys60@hotmail.com

Nos vemos ^^


	5. De Citas

**__**

**__**

**_5 Chap:_**

**__**

**__**

**_*De citas*_**

****

****

-¿Que tienes hoy Harry? Estas muy callado

-Mmm no es nada- dijo el mientras bebía un sorbo de su café

Alainna no siguió insistiendo, solo se dedico a mirar a las personas que pasaban por allí. Familias que paseaban con sus hijos por el gran centro comercial en donde se encontraban o grupos de turistas tomándose fotos. Aquel día era extrañamente distinto a los demás días que habían pasado juntos, donde había solo risas y bromas, en cambio, esta vez no habían hecho mucho y Harry estaba callado

-Si te pasa algo- soltó de pronto, después de unos minutos de silencio- de seguro tiene que ver con aquel extraño pasado que no me has querido contar- lo miro de soslayo- No te lo niego… a veces los golpes de la vida son demasiados dolorosos como para que uno se sienta con fuerzas para hablarlo con alguien

El chico, que escuchaba todo mirando la taza de café como si fuera algo sorprendente, alzo la cabeza para mirarla y asintió con la cabeza. Era bueno que ella lo hubiera comprendido tan rápido y que no le hubiese obligado a hablar de eso. Pero este era el penúltimo día en que los de 7mo de Hogwarts estaría en Cover y no le parecía apropiado que se echara a recordar mientras podría estar divirtiéndose y pasar los últimos momentos con aquella chica. Sacudió levemente la cabeza para dejar de pensar tanto y mostró su mejor sonrisa.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

-Hermione… ¬¬*

-¿ahora que quieres Ron?- pregunto la aludida sin siquiera mirarlo

-Que dejes de estar mirando esa ropa. Ya tienes suficiente con la que te compraste el otro día. Si seguimos aquí plantados vamos a perder de vista a Harry- respondió Ron molesto

-Ah vamos no se va a ir de allí… entremos a comprar esa camisa- dijo Hermione sin notar la mirada asesina que le echaba Ron mientras entraban a la tienda

-¡¿Viste? todo rápido!- comento Hermione mientras pagaba- ahora veamos… ¿donde puede estar Harry un día como hoy?

-no puedo creer que aun no me haya contado nada- repitió por milésima vez Ron cuando salían de la tienda

-Cállate Ron ¡eso es lo de menos! Lo que si me extraña es que saliera también hoy, tomando en cuenta el día que es 

-si… hoy se cumplen 7 meses de…-no pudo continuar de decir Ron porque se le había quebrado la voz, entristecido

-si…- solo pudo decir Hermione mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro, en señal de consuelo- ¿pero no te has fijado que aun siendo hoy, no nos había comentado nada sobre eso? ni tampoco estaba tan deprimido- arrugo el ceño

-De hecho anda muy feliz- termino de decir con una mueca. Andaban caminando por todo el centro comercial

-me pregunto que será tan importante como para quitarle la tristeza que cargaba estos días. Ni nosotros hemos podido hacerlo…

-Atrás Hermione- musito ron mientras la agarraba rápidamente del antebrazo y se ocultaban en unos arbustos de decoración que estaban enfrente de una cafetería. 

Se quedaron de piedra cuando vieron los asientos que estaban afuera del establecimiento

-no me lo…O_O

-puedo creer O_O- completo Ron, que estaba mas (y con diferencia) impresionado que Hermione. Los ojos le faltaban poco para salirse de las orbitas

-¡ah claro! Ahora lo veo todo perfectamente…-repentinamente molesta- y yo que estaba preocupada… Una chica

-….. O_o

-Ron si quieres te busco cubo donde puedas echar la baba… se esta encharcando el suelo- comento Hermione mas molesta aun

-es que… jo! entonces es verdad lo que dicen de que un clavo saca a otro clavo- dijo Ron con una sonrisa, recuperándose de su momentánea idiotizacion

Hermione dudo de lo que decía Ron, total, Harry tampoco era que andaba besándose ni agarrado de mano con aquella chica… solo conversaban

Ron, por su parte, estaba entre divertido, molesto y envidioso. ¿Que hacia su mejor amigo con aquella preciosidad?... "tiene MUY buenos gustos" pensaba Ron sin apartar la vista de Harry y la linda desconocida. Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina pero el no lo noto ya que no dejaba de mirar a Harry y su acompañante

-Oye Hermione no te parece que…. ¿¿Hermione que estas haciendo??- murmuro al ver que la aludida se salía del escondite y se dirigía hacia los chicos decidida. El la siguió rápidamente

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

-¿Cuando me dijiste que te ibas?- pregunto Alainna. Una pregunta que incomodaba al chico de ojos verdes

-dentro de dos días- respondió mirándola fijamente, que ella evadió olímpicamente

-mmm… ya me preguntaba cuando te ibas, digo, porque me dijiste que te ibas pronto ¿no?- comento sin mirarlo

-No me queda de otra. Tengo importantes asuntos que atender- ella lo miro escéptica

-¿será que todos los chicos se encargan de negocios a esta edad?- se dijo a si misma en un murmullo. Su hermano también estaba en el tiempo en el que se encontraba muy ocupado

-¿perdona?- dijo Harry que no había escuchado

-ehhh no es nada- reacciono Alainna haciendo con un gesto, que no le diera importancia

-oye, estaba pensando… que mañana podríamos ir a cenar ¿no crees?- pregunto Harry con su sonrisa que hace derretir a cualquiera

-¡Seria genial!- acepto la invitación con una gran sonrisa. Se sentía halagada que Harry, en su día de cumpleaños, prefería pasarla con ella que con sus amigos

-pero tendrás que vestirte muy elegante- siguió Harry con aire misterioso

-¿porque? ¿A donde me piensas llevar?- se acentuó mas su sonrisa debido a la curiosidad

El le respondió guiñándole el ojo

-es una sorpresa

Ella se echo a reír, divertida. Harry volvía a ser el mismo que conocía. Se lo iba a comentar pero alguien los interrumpió carraspeando sonoramente

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Cuando levanto la mirada para ver quien los había interrumpido, se le cayó el mundo a los pies y abrió los ojos a más no poder

-jejeje Her… Hermione, Ron ¿¿¿que hacen aquí???- pregunto nerviosamente. Pero aparento los nervios con una sonrisa inocente

Hermione estaba cruzada de brazos con una mirada de "quiero una explicación ahora mismo" y Ron no dejaba de mirar a Alainna, cosa que a Harry le molesto un poco. Alainna miro primero a los chicos y después a Harry con una cara de "¿quienes son estos?" y el pobre chico no se sabia que hacer. Se temía una hora de puras explicaciones

Se levanto enseguida e hizo las debidas presentaciones; Ron no se espero y se presento el mismo galantemente

Pero Hermione no estaba molesta porque estuviera celosa… para nada. Sino que, Harry estuviera de nuevo engañando a las chicas y que no le hubiese contado la existencia de ella, ya que se consideraba su mejor amiga. No soporto más y dijo:

-Nos retiramos un momento

Alainna se les quedo viendo extrañamente con el seño fruncido; una actitud muy diferente a la del pelirrojo que les miraba con cara de "váyanse, ¡por mi no se detengan!"

Agarro a Harry del antebrazo y lo llevo a un lugar a donde Alainna no pudiera escuchar

-¿de vuelta a las andadas Harry?- pregunto la chica

-esta vez es verdad Herm, no salgo con ella… somos amigos nada mas- bueno ¿era verdad no? Pensó Harry

Ella lo miro incrédula, indecisa si creerle o no- Sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso Harry… es muy cruel y ella parece buena chica. 

-esta vez digo la verdad al decir que no somos nada- dijo Harry seriamente

-En ese caso no te molestara que nos quedemos con ustedes- y sin esperar respuesta se fue a la mesa a sentarse con los demás

Aquella tarde se la pasaron bien, yendo al cine y comiendo pizza. Hermione le decía las cosas que no entendía Ron por lo bajo para que la chica no se diera cuenta. También pensaba que era muggle. Pero no era lo mismo como cuando estaban solos y Alainna se comportaba rara. Con el era sumamente divertida, pero ahora parecía altiva y se acentuaba su mirada arrogante. Aunque de eso nadie se daba cuenta ya que ella lo ocultaba demasiado bien

Ya que el hotel quedaba relativamente cerca de la casa de la chica, todos se fueron juntos. Cuando iban llegando le susurro a Alainna para que los otros dos no oyeran

-mañana, en la entrada del hotel a las 8 pm ¿te parece?

-perfecto- contesto ella mirándolo. Al final le sonrió y el le guiño el ojo

-bueno Harry y Ron será mejor que subamos, ya es muy tarde y de seguro la familia de Alainna la esperan también- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y Alainna asintió con la cabeza. Se despidió de cada uno de ellos y se fue a su casa. Cuando ella se alejo, los dos se voltearon amenazadoramente hacia Harry

-nos debes muchas explicaciones joven Potter- dijo Ron imitando a su mama y acusándolo con el dedo índice

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Harry se estaba dando un baño muy relajante en el jacuzzi que se encontraba en el baño. Había sido un día duro. Primero: las horas dando sus razones de porque no hablado de Alainna con Ron y Hermione y después, estar toda la tarde destapando los regalos por su cumpleaños y con los chicos que no dejaban de felicitarlo. A veces, podía llegar hacer agotador. Ni Sirius ni Arabella les comento nada acerca de la situación de Hogwarts en las cartas que habia recibido ese dia, para no preocuparlo más y para que disfrutara del viaje. Eso le molestaba… ni que fuera un niño, ¿ya tenia 17 años no?

Suspirando se coloco una toalla y se salio para ir a vestirse. Cuando estaba terminando y se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa, entro Ron. Le dio una sonrisa a través del espejo. Ron silbó en señal de aprobación

-wow… estas será unas de las pocas veces viendo a Harry vestido tan elegante-comento jugando- te ves muy bien

-esa es la idea mi estimado amigo- mientras dejaba de mirarse en el espejo. Ron se echo estrepitosamente en la cama

-¿Porque te viste con ropas tan oscuras?- pregunto Ron, extrañado. El conocía que su mejor amigo vestía en colores vivos

-Tengo que combinar con la ropa que llevara Alainna y ella viste en colores oscuros

Ron, respondió con una sonrisa picarona.

-ya veo que conoces bien a la chica… Tienes buenos gustos ¿sabias?- pero se arrepintió de haberlo dicho porque Harry trono los dedos y enseguida una almohada le golpeo fuertemente 

-¡ya para!- mientras Ron cesaba de devolverle el almohadazo- oye, ¿no hay forma de que yo vaya con ustedes? La idea de estar una noche entera con Hermione no es tentadora

A Harry se le ilumino de repente la cara al recordar aquel punto

-No vas a ir. Es bueno que te quedes a solas con Hermione, a ver si por fin se arreglan entre ustedes y admiten que se gustan- dijo Harry con todas las intenciones del mundo. Ron le fulmino con la mirada

-bueno, bueno no dije nada- exclamo Harry al ver que Ron deseaba (al parecer) tirarlo por la ventana- ¿Ya esta todo listo?- recordando el favor que le pidió a Ron

-Si mi capitán- haciendo pose de militar- aunque casi todo lo hizo Hermione. Yo con cosas muggles no me meto. Pero todo esta programado… ¡hay que ver lo que hacemos por ti Harry!

-Si y por eso son tan buenos amigos- dijo Harry dándole una palmada en la espalda- Les debo una chicos

Hermione acababa de entrar a la habitación de los chicos y sonrió abiertamente al ver a Harry tan… tan extraño (pero sin dejar de verse bien) vestido de esa manera tan elegante.

-Vengo de hacer los ultimos toques…-dijo Hermione satisfecha de su trabajo. Se quedo viendo a Harry- Se me hace raro verte así vestido- le comento la chica

-¿porque todos dicen eso? ¬¬*

-Harry…-empezó Ron mirando el reloj- ya a estas horas tu princesa debe de estar abajo- termino con una gran sonrisa

-¡tienen razón!- mientras se ponía rápidamente el reloj de plata y se volvía a los chicos- Ya me voy… por favor, no se vayan a matar y no me esperen despiertos- con una gran sonrisa y un guiño

-te deseamos suerte- alcanzaron a decir Ron y Hermione mientras Harry cerraba la puerta

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y camino por los pasillos, atrayendo las miradas de varias chicas. La verdad es que estaba un poco nervioso y triste porque ya al día siguiente se irían y ya más nunca volvería ver a aquella rubia. Pero hoy debía ser especial y cero de pensamientos tristes se dijo Harry

Se acomodo la manga y cuando levanto la mirada, no pudo dejar de mirar lo que veían sus ojos. Por primera vez en la vida se sonrojo gracias a la impresión que sentía por lo que estaba viendo

Alainna la esperaba en la entrada sin darse cuenta que el había llegado. Tenia una belleza abrumadora esa noche: cargaba un vestido muy atrevido color vino tinto muy oscuro. No tenia mangas, dejando sus hombros descubiertos y podía ver su pierna izquierda ya que el vestido tenia un corte con esa misma intención. No pudo evitar ver que la tela le ceñía la cintura y después caía libremente hasta los tobillos. Pero lo que mas le gusto de todo fue que su cabello que lo llevaba suelto (lo llevaba siempre en una cola alta) y el cabello rubio combinaba muy bien con el color del vestido. Se notaba demasiado que era hija de buena familia y se convenció de eso cuando vio en su cuello una gargantilla de oro muy labrada.

Respirando profundo se acerco hasta ella

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Alainna acababa de llegar y a decir verdad, se sentía un poco incomoda porque unos hombres que estaban con la recepcionista no dejaban de mirarla. Tal vez, se paso un poquito de la ralla al ponerse ese vestido pero bueno… ¿que se iba hacer?

Ya llevaba 5 minutos esperando cuando le taparon suavemente los ojos y ella sonriendo tomo las manos para ver quien era

-¿Harry?- pregunto y el le destapo los ojos pero sin soltarle las manos

-Hola- con su típica sonrisa que podía derretir a cualquier chica

-Ya sabias que eras… tú- Alainna se sonrojo repentinamente cuando volteo a verlo y por más que intento evitarlo, lo miro de arriba abajo observándolo detenidamente.

Estaba de infarto; esos colores oscuros le hacían resaltar más sus ojos verdes y su piel bronceada de tantos días de playa. Aquella forma de la gabardina negra y la camisa que era de un corte muy raro le hacían verse más sexy (n/a: ahhhh ¡que visión!... *ejem*, mis perdones a la madre por tener la mente tan pervertida). Ya veía el porque de un grupo de chicas que la miraban envidiadas

Ella le dio un gran abrazo felicitándolo por su cumple

-Estas preciosa esta noche- comento Harry sin quitar su sonrisa y mirando significativamente el corte del vestido por la pierna

-Tu también

El sin más ni más le tendió el brazo y con guiño le dijo:-¿vamos? Tengo todo fríamente calculado

Se echo a reir por la forma en que el había dicho eso y rápidamente acepto el brazo de Harry. Miro a las chicas con una mirada elocuente y arrogante, y ellas captaron el mensaje de que el chico estaba ocupado. Se escucharon suspiros exagerados de resignación

Cuando salieron se encontraron con un carro más o menos lujoso esperándolos. Alainna se quedo con la boca abierta

-¿Que? ¿Creías que nos iríamos en que? ¿En taxi?- pregunto Harry y complacido de que estaba causando la impresión que estaba esperando

-Ehhh no lo había pensado- dijo rápidamente. No tenía ni la más remota idea de que era un taxi

La cena había transcurrido normal, en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Cover, llamada Moon Cover's ya que la vista de la luna desde allí era preciosa. Las habituales risas y comentarios divertidos, era completamente normal en ellos. Pero ya habían acabado con el postre y se acercaba el momento que ella tanto temía. Su rostro se apago y bajo la mirada. Nunca había tenido un amigo así como lo era Harry

-No creas que la cosa llega hasta aquí- comento Harry adivinando sus pensamientos

Ahora si que ella se sorprendió y se alegro también de que aun no era el momento de despedirse. Al menos por varias horas. E inevitablemente, la ilusión crecía en ella tan rápido como se prende una vela. Pensaba en las tantas cosas que habían hecho desde que el había llegado, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que hablaba Harry con el encargado del restaurante

De todas formas, tal vez era mejor que el se fuera antes de que aquello se convirtiera en algo mas que una amistad y no se quería desilusionar con algo imposible. Había tantas razones por pensar así. 

Una mano se le apareció frente a su vista, la de Harry, y rápidamente se la tomo. Hoy extrañamente no dejaba de sonreír

-Quiero que veas algo

-¿Que es?- pregunto Alainna que no aguantaba la curiosidad

-No señorita, si te digo ya no es sorpresa y ¿entonces que sentido tiene?

-te encanta sorprender- dijo afirmando mas que preguntando

-¿se nota?- respondió una con una pregunta y en su cara había una sonrisa un poco arrogante

No tenia ni idea de lo que se proponía Harry, aunque no tenia sentido aquello porque iban camino al hotel… le miro varias veces de soslayo pero el no le dirigió la mirada. Detuvo el carro cuando le faltaban medio kilómetro para llegar al hotel. Harry se volvió a mirarla y Alainna de pronto se sintió nerviosa al estar allí parados, solos y en medio de una calle solitaria

-¿que tienes?- pregunto Harry extrañado al ver la cara de la chica

-¿No te parece que estamos mal estacionados? Aun todavía no hemos llegado al hotel ¿te enteras?

-¿quien dijo que íbamos allí?- dijo Harry y ella se puso más nerviosa

-vamos- salio repentinamente del carro. "eres una mal pensada" se reprendió la chica mientras le seguía y salía del carro

-¿y bien? ¿Cual es la sorpresa?- pregunto

El sonrió complacido… ¿de que? Ella aun no lo sabía. Sin responder camino hasta el maletero, lo abrió y miro a Alainna

-Vamos a recordar el día que nos conocimos- contesto simplemente

-¿estas loco? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de cómo voy vestida? voy a ensuciar el vestido y si lo hago mis padres me desheredan- dijo entre divertida e incrédula

-Nadie quiere que se ensucie- comento Harry fijándose en el vestido mientras la miraba de arriba abajo- No tiene porque hacerlo. Acércate y ve

-Piensas en todo Harry- dijo Alainna sorprendida al ver un traje de baño de mujer, para ella, de un color azul oscuro.

-Me voy para que te cambies-dijo y cruzo la calle para llegar a la playa. No había que preocuparse por el carro porque donde lo habían estacionado estaba escondido

-mmm ¿Harry?- el se volteo a verla y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la noche del cumpleaños de Leavender, cuando la vio ya con el traje puesto

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

-No entiendo nada, ¿no deberías estar en un colegio como la mayoría?

Alainna suspiro- El tener un tutor aun se usa y mas que todo en la alta sociedad. Querían que recibiera una educación igual a la de mi madre. Se centra en las materias a las que más te adaptas y el contenido es más complejo que la de un colegio en si. Por el titulo, no hay problema ya que ese tipo de personas te aceptan por cuanto dinero tengas en el banco

-Debe ser horrible hacer algo que no quieres- dijo Harry molesto por el comportamiento de sus padres

-mucho y lo peor es que mi hermano si esta en un colegio, el mejor de todos, y yo… yo simplemente aquí separada de todos porque nuestra casa principal queda en Escocia… pero mejor cambiemos el tema

Harry le había sorprendido todo lo que le había pasado. Ella se había dedicado a hablar de su vida y su familia desde que llegaron. Una descripción vaga de cómo era su "rutina". Por eso es que tenia aquella mirada tan triste aquella noche pero el mas nunca había vuelto a verla, y le emocionaba la idea de que el fuera el responsable de que aquella mirada melancólica no asomara por sus ojos en esa semana. La contempló mientras ella pensaba con los ojos cerrados y media levantada en la arena. Todo alrededor de ellos estaba mojado ya que hacia poco que habían salido del agua. Miro su reloj y sonrió, se acercaba su sorpresa final. No hubiese logrado hacerlo sin la ayuda de sus mejores amigos

Se reincorporo y se volvió hacia la chica. Se dio cuenta de que ella lo miraba. Una suave brisa acariciaba los rostros de los dos y el, como caballero que era, le ofreció una mano para que ella se pusiera también de pie, quien acepto la mano pero cuando se paro no la soltó.

Harry miro extrañado sus manos unidas y después desvió su vista hacia la chica que lo miraba con una sonrisa; esa sonrisa le estaba provocando a que hiciera cosas que el no debía hacer pero la tentación era grande en esos momentos. Malditas hormonas. De hecho no hacia otra cosa que mirar esos labios enrojados por el frío de la noche. Fue acercando sus labios a los de ella y ya estaba a punto de lograr su objetivo cuando ella repentinamente aparto el rostro. 

El no pudo más que sorprenderse de lo que había estado a punto de hacer… tal ves las cosas estaban saliéndose del control. No estaba en sus planes ilusionarse con una chica a la cual no iba a volver a verla. 

Sonrió, pretendiendo que ese intento de besarla nunca había pasado y en eso los dos parecían en común acuerdo

-Todavía me queda un as bajo la manga- le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa a Alainna

-¿mas?- pregunto incrédula

-sip- y seguido de eso le tapo los ojos y la condujo a donde el quería llegar

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Aunque no lo aparentaba, ella NO podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que estuvo a punto de pasar hace unos momentos y sentir sus manos en su cara, no lo hacia olvidar tan fácilmente. Tampoco supo como es que logro separarse justo a tiempo, a sabiendas que también deseaba y eso se lo reprochaba.

De pronto se sintió nerviosa y los nervios parecía recorrerle todo el cuerpo mas que todo en el estomago. Aunque habían dejado de caminar, Harry aun no quitaba sus manos de su cara. Podía sentir su respiración pausada, serena en su cuello. Estaba esperando algo que ella no podía ver

-Mira- le susurro al oído cuando apartaba sus manos y ella jadeo sorpresivamente

Tenia la mirada fija en la oscura noche y veía un montón de fuegos artificiales surcar el cielo rápidamente. Cada uno eran de diferentes colores y formas cuando explotaban en lo alto del cielo. Una súbita alegría se apodero de ella

-Es… maravilloso- sin dejar de mirar extasiada y al rato se volvió hacia el- gracias… es muy romántico de tu parte- diciéndolo mas en broma que otra cosa

-Si… puedo llegar a ser muy romántico cuando me lo propongo- dijo seriamente al lado de ella

A eso no respondió y se sentó en la arena. Estaba a los lados de los inmensos acantilados y arenas doradas que caracterizaban a Cover

Se puso exclusivamente a ver aquel espectáculo que se alzaba en el cielo resistiéndose a mirar a aquel chico que se había sentado junto a ella. El pulso se le fue acelerando rápidamente. Se regaño a si misma por sentir esas cosas. El frío se había hecho mas intenso en esa zona y sintió un escalofrió; cosa que el noto

-¿Tienes frío?- pregunto con sorna

-aunque no lo creas, si… pero hace más frió que la vez pasada- agrego ella captando el tono de su voz

-pobre…- dijo el mientras la abrazaba y ella se le quedo mirando con los ojos abiertos y a punto de reclamar- ¿No dijiste que tenias frío?-ello asintió- ¿entonces de que te quejas?- sonrió triunfal al ver que ella no contesto, ya que estaba sintiendo la mano de el en su espalda

Cerró los ojos disfrutando el abrazo, oyendo las explosiones de los fuegos artificiales que estaban por terminar. Al cabo de un rato Harry movió la mano. Alainna noto como sus dedos se deslizaban por su columna vertebral y volvían a bajar. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza

-Gracias Harry… por todo- abriendo los ojos descubriendo que el la miraba. 

La luz que producían los cohetes iluminaba su cara y podía ver sus ojos penetrantes clavados en los de ella. Se sentia segura cuando le devolvió la mirada. Harry le puso un dedo en la barbilla y se inclino; y ella, inconsciente de lo que hacia se acerco a el y se fundieron en un beso calido, dulce. Nunca había experimentado algo así. Alainna rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y mientras el beso se hacia cada vez mas profundo, sentía que se recostaba lentamente en la arena. Los dedos le acariciaban la mejilla y se deslizaron suavemente por su cuello hasta posarse en su hombro. Ella se quedo quieta, aunque el corazón parecía salírsele por la boca y sin saber que hacer ya que todo esto era nuevo para ella

El show de los fuegos artificiales había cesado. De repente llego un momento en que Harry se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. De la sorpresa jadeo y rápidamente se puso de pie y se alejo un poco. Estaba completamente rojo y sorprendido también

La mas sorprendida era Alainna que miraba con los ojos abiertos a un punto vacío. No era tanto la impresión de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer sino que, lo mas sorprendente, era que le había gustado. "dios mío" dijo por lo bajo con la respiración entrecortada

"rayos, rayos, rayos…" era lo único que era capaz de pensar aquel chico de ojos verdes… ¿es que no sabia controlarse esta vez? Porque la mayoría de las veces era él, el que tenia la situación en sus manos pero esta ocasión se salieron "un poco" de control. Maldijo por lo bajo sin seguir creyéndoselo. Había echado la velada a perder. Se volvió a la chica que aun seguía medio incorporada, con los ojos abiertos

-Alainna yo… de veras discúlpame no era mi intención y…

Ella se volteo a mirar a Harry, que parecía que no le salían las palabras para arreglar el asunto

-No tienes porque disculparte… de seguro fue la emoción del momento- Aunque también debía disculparse, no lo hizo. Ella también tenia la culpa al haberse dejado.

-Si… la emoción del momento- repitió para si mismo. No quería que ella se molestara con el ni mucho menos pero cuando ella le sonrió, vio que no estaba molesta y eso lo tranquilizo. Siguieron 5 minutos en silencio

Harry carraspeo para capturar la atención de Alainna- Será mejor regresar, ya nos hemos pasado de la hora

Ella asintió y se fueron hacia el sitio en donde habían llegado. Mientras hablaban de cualquier tontería aparentando que no había pasado nada, llegaron al punto en donde debían separarse cada quien a su destino. El se alejo hacia unos matorrales y murmuro "_accio_" haciendo que la ropa llegara sin ser vista por los arbustos y entrego la ropa a su dueña

-¿Cómo hiciste para traérmela si nunca volviste al auto?

-Magia- diciéndolo con doble sentido y sonrió al ver que esa era la verdad

Alainna miraba su ropa incapaz de fijar sus ojos en aquel chico.

-bueno… supongo que este es el adiós, fue… fue un gusto conocerte Alainna- se despidió Harry lentamente.

Cada palabra se le quedaba prendida en la mente y alzo su mirada para ver a Harry quien no se sabia que hacer, ni que decir. Torpemente se acerco a el y lo abrazo. Eso fue algo nuevo para el, quien enseguida la abrazo por la cintura

Alainna quería grabar cada momento en su memoria. Oculto su cara en su cuello. Quería grabar, sentir, palpar, todo en un solo momento. Con suaves movimientos circulares de sus manos descubría su espalda y el contacto de su piel. Se estrecho mas contra el sintiendo su respiración compasada y deseando que este momento, el mismo abrazo, las mismas sensaciones y sentimientos durasen siglos y siglos

-No te olvides de mi Harry- musito la chica abriendo los ojos y fijaba su vista en las olas chocando ruidosamente cobtra las rocas

-No lo haré- le oyó responder 

"tonta sepárate, va a pensar que estas llorando…" pensó Alainna separándose de el. Pero Harry no la dejo escapar de sus brazos. Se miraron un segundo antes de que el se acercara y rozara sus labios. Pero el beso duro solo unos segundos y se alejo yéndose ya para el hotel. Había sido su modo de decir Adiós

Ella se quedo allí parada mirando como el se iba sin mirar atrás y se toco la boca con los dedos recordando el suave contacto. La nostalgia la estaba invadiendo. Bajo la mirada. Ya más nunca lo volvería a ver

=*-*_*-*=

¡¡He esperado dos meses, el día para que este capitulo subiera!!! Y cargo una emoción incontenta por saber que les parece este chapie… yo se que digo siempre "este chap me encanta" ¡pero este es el mejor de todos! No se imaginan lo tanto que significa este capitulo para mi. No se que les parecerá a ustedes…

Por otra parte… disculpen la tardanza, es que me dio flojera actualizar la semana pasada ^^u… lo se, merezco que me ahorquen pero wue… NO PUEDEN HACERLO wuajajajsajajajaja… soy dura de matar XD. Pero ahora me portare bien y seguiré actualizando todos los fines de semana, si es que no me mata la flojera antes… 

Les alegrara saber que tengo 2 capítulos mas hecho y que están listos para ser publicados. De hecho todo lo que he publicado hasta ahora, ya estaba escrito desde hace más de tres meses. Otra razón más para llevarme a la horca. Y lo que viene: puros malentendidos, sospechas, mucho Voldie (al fin mi tío sale a la acción ^^), mucho Sirius y mucho Draken, Hermi -_-… la pobre se va a morir de los celos… ¿quien sabe?

Very thanks to:

**_JeRu_****_: _**hello! A mi tb me encanta d/g y mi lista queda así… 1: L/J (con mi james hasta la muerte. Love forever). 2: R/H. 3: D/G. y pues con respecto a ellos dos… bueno yo tp se ^^u supongo que estuvieron soportándose el uno al otro, pero ya viene lo que tanto pides. Oye, te agregue a mi msn como pediste pero, para variar, no c si lo escribí bien así que si no te sale el aviso de que te haya agregado entonces agrégame tú a mi porfis. Nos vemos

**_Myrtle_****_: _**¿como es eso, myrtle carolina, de que no te gusta? Verdaderamente, ¿quien te entiende? si no hubiese sido yo, cualquiera se hubiera ofendido XD. Pero gracias a dios yo no soy así *guiño*. Si yo estoy en las mismas, ahora me ha dado por leer los r/h ^^… pero eso no quiere decir que no siga amando a James, ósea, que aun no te desquitas de mi XD

**_L-O: _**(vale por dos) ¡hola wuapa! Sorry por la tardanza, es me dio flojera actualizar el otro día ^^u… la idea es que la gente sonría y tb yo lo hago mientras escribo… me encanta este fic. ¿¿¿¿LO HAS LEIDO CUATRO VECES???? O_o… bárbara…. Oye, ¿me agregarías a tu msn? ^^. Yo lo haría pero cada vez que lo hago me pasa algo y después no agrega nuevas personas ¬¬*. Hotmail esta cada vez peor -_-U… ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

**_Arwen_****_-magic16: _**niña ¡al fin se de ti! Pensé que estabas muerta y le preguntaba a las demás JAR  si se sabia tu email y ninguna sabia ¬¬*. ¿A cuantas tienes agregadas?... además que estaba buscando tu email para enviarte las fotos pero se me olvido el pequeño detalle de que lo podía buscar por aquí ¬¬… ¡¡¡ahora si he podido ver T2T!!! Xddddd Aragorn *_* ¡que bello se veía! Lo amare hasta la muerte ^^… y draky le va a dar algo mas que un infarto, que no quepa duda. Aun no se qué pero ya veremos. La improvisación funciona. Al fin, ¡otra que se dio cuenta! ^^ No te vuelvas a perder de nuevo TT

**_Serasu_****_: _**konichiwa!!!! Me encanta esa palabra xDDD… ¡lo dije horita mismo! Draco-chan sale en el próximo capitulo y por unos breves instantes lo pondré como el malote de la novela… no le podemos quitar sus ideales de meterse en la vida de los demás y odiar a harrito ¿no? Y mi familia para evitar esos problemas que tu tienes con tu sister, papa nos tuvo que comprar compu a cada una ^^u… ¿nos seguimos viendo verdad? Gracias por el review!!!

Cualquier cosa: tomatazos, fruta, ranas de chocolate, felicitaciones, howlers… mandenlo a mi correo: _anubys60@hotmail.com_

=^.^=  Nos vemos  =^.^=


	6. De Regresos al Hogar

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_6to Chap:_**

**__**

**__**

**_*de regresos al hogar*_**

**-**¡Cállense ya!...- Dijo Harry de malas pulgas mientras los tres hacían fila para entregar el equipaje. Los demás de 7mo los estaban esperando

-Pues dile a Ron que deje de criticar mis maletas. No tengo la culpa que ahora tenga 5 maletas de más- reclamo Hermione que también estaba de mal humor. Tubo que ordenar toda la habitación de los chicos y hacerles las maletas porque Ron alego que no tenia ni las remota idea de cómo se hacia

-¡¿Hermione sabes lo que es cargar entre Harry y yo 12 maletas y encima tuyas?!- Miro a Hermione con cara de circunstancias mientras ella se fijaba en su espalda encorvada por el peso

-No te molestes Ron, ya entregaremos las maletas y asunto arreglado

Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry por el rabillo del ojo, tenía su rostro sereno y un poco preocupado porque la cola no avanzaba. Aun ni ellos ni el habían sacado lo que paso anoche como tema de conversación y hermione, en intercambio de miradas con ron, acordaron en mutuo silencio que hablarían en cuanto se les presentara la primera oportunidad

Duraron media hora en la cola y cuando volvieron con los demás apenas les quedaba tiempo para pasar por la cafetería para tomar algo. Mientras ordenaban, Harry iba a pedir un café bien cargado pero Ron se lo impidió

-Ahora pasemos a puntos más importantes- saco el tema Hermione mirando elocuentemente a Ron

-Anoche me quede dormido… ¿a que hora llegaste anoche Harry?- pregunto Ron evitando por todos los medios mostrar su sonrisa picarona. La chica se paso una mano por la cara… _si al menos Ron tuviera un poco mas de tacto…_

-No tan tarde mal pensados… ¿Ya no les he dicho cientos de veces que no somos nada?

-Si si Harry y nosotros nacimos ayer- dijo Hermione

-Si no lo eran, estuvieron a punto de ser algo entonces- concluyo Ron

-Era demasiado obvio

-Ni éramos, ni somos, ni seremos nada ¿entienden?

-Ya… ¿y como te fue?- pregunto Hermione. 

-Bien

-¿Como que bien?

-Bien

-¿Eso es lo único que sabes decir? Verdaderamente si no paso nada anoche entonces eres un tonto Harry. Esa chica es linda- comento Ron que tenia una gran sonrisa recordando a la "amiga" de Harry

-Si es bonita- admitió Hermione- pero me recuerda a alguien

-Tantos libros te están afectando el cerebro…

-¿Que quieres decir?- interrumpió Harry antes de que los otros dos empezaran a pelear, como de costumbre.

-Es… bueno no se, su esencia y esa mirada arrogante que tiene… me la recuerda a alguien- Hermione parecía concentrarse, como recordando algo. Después se dirigió al pelirrojo- y con respecto a que si paso o no paso algo… te recuerdo que Harry no es como tu, que enamora a la primera chica bonita que se le cruza por delante

-¿Y para que es la juventud entonces?

-Tu dices que me han afectado los libros y yo te digo que tanto rato con Sirius te ha afectado tu comportamiento- Hermione le dirigió una mirada mordaz

-A ni me ha afectado nada y la afectada eres tu: mandona, moralista y de paso amargada

-retira lo dicho- amenazo la chica sacando la varita

-¿que me vas a hacer si no lo hago?- dijo Ron con expresión muy desafiante. Rostro que ni se inmuto al ver la varita amenazadora de la chica- no puedes hacer magia todavía… falta un mes para tu cumpleaños

-Paz, ¡por favor!- dijo Harry alzando la voz y haciendo el gesto de paz con los dedos. En eso escuchan el altavoz indicando la partida del próximo vuelo, haciendo que los chicos dejaran de pelear y se dirigieran a montar el avión que los llevarían de nuevo a Londres

**::::::::::::** Un tiempo después… y no me pregunten cuanto ::::::::::

-Quita… esa cosa… de mi vista

-Hay no seas malo… pobrecita, si se le quebró una pata

-¡¡¡Quitalo hermione!!!!- dijo el pelirrojo, tratando de alejarse lo mas posible de aquello que le mostraban

-¿¿te da miedo?? ¡Si fuiste el que le hiciste eso!- molestándose- no te estaba haciendo nada malo

-Noooo casi nada… ¡ESTABA CAMINANDO POR MI CARA!

-entonces la pobre araña se va a disculpar ¿verdad?- Decía hermione (que tenia una cara maligna) acercándole la araña a Ron, a quien los ojos empezaban a salirse por las orbitas

En eso entra en acción un chico de ojos verdes

-Oigan chicos al fin los encuentro… ¿¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES HERMIONE??- grito Harry descubriendo a Hermione ponerle una araña en la cara al pobre Ron que tenia unas ganas tremendas de desaparecer de allí

-¿Que? ¿Yo? Nada…- Hablo con inocencia mientras escondía la arañita detrás de su túnica de Hogwarts ya puesta

-¬¬* ¿porque le estas haciendo eso?- pregunto molesto el chico. Ron hubiese hablado pero parecía haberse quedado mudo

Hermione se puso repentinamente molesta

-pues pregúntale a el… esto le enseñara a NO meterse con mi gato, ya me canse que siempre lo utilice para probar alguna broma

-¿Ahora el que le hizo?- hablo como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a oír reclamo del mismo tipo varias veces

-Pues ahora el muy gracioso mezclo el helado levitador con una bengala y ahora el pobre gato tiene una tremenda indigestión… 

Harry se paso una mano por la cara, con expresión de impaciencia. Por supuesto que iba a intervenir antes de que aquello fuera una guerra a campo abierto cuando llego Seamus con Neville y enseguida entablaron conversación

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Más allá de donde estaban nuestro famoso grupo se encontraban dos gemelas y una chica entrando a la estancia, escapando del bullicio de afuera

-¿La tienes?- pregunto una chica 

-¡Claro! Me tomo todas la vacaciones hacerlo… es que todos están tan buenos ^^*- contesto otra muy emocionada

-Bueno ¿que esperas? ¿Cuando te vas a dignar de ensañarla?... pienso correr esta lista por todo el colegio cuando lleguemos

-Calmate Leavender- dijo una tercera chica

La segunda chica, puso porte solemne frente a su gemela y su mejor amiga y saco un rollo de pergamino que olía a rosas

-Mis queridas amigas… tengo el honor de presentarles mi top 10 según mi "modesto" parecer

Leavender le arrebato el pergamino. Daba brinquitos (y chillidos también) de emoción

-ahhhh que emoción- mirando los nombres de la lista- ¿¿QUE?? ¿Draco Malfoy de primer lugar? ¿Te has vuelto loca? Perdóname… pero el no es el chico mas bueno de hogwarts

-¡no me digas Leavender! ¿Y quien mejor que el?- Pavarti puso cara soñadora- esos ojos… y esa mirada tan arrogante. ¡Es lindo! Y besa bien además…

Leavender le volteo los ojos

-No se como te puedes juntar con ese Malfoy… el mejor es Jean Pierre de 5to...- no pudo seguir Padme porque la pobre pasaba por idiotizacion extrema pensando en aquel chico

-Si te gusta los franceses…

-Que bueno que pusiste a mi Dean en la lista, y seamos le esta pisando los talones por el sexto lugar… Blaise Zabini mmm- Leavender estaba examinando la lista. Pasando el dedo índice por los nombres- Oye, Porque pusiste de segundo lugar a ha…

Pavarti se enfureció… antes siquiera mencionaran el nombre

-No ibas a pensar que iba a poner a Potter en primer lugar después de lo que me hizo en 4to. Aun NO se lo perdono

-Ah pero si lo vieras… hermanita, si hubieses ido con nosotros de viaje lo hubiese visto. Ha cambiado mucho desde el año pasado. Esta…- Padme abrió y cerró la boca sin emitir ningún sonido

-Claro que si…- Leavender abrazo a su amiga y suspiro- y es amable y como se ve en traje de baño…

-¿En serio lo dicen chicas?- pregunto Pavarti ablandándose

-Vamos a espiarlos- propuso Leavender

Todas asintieron con miradas picaras y dando brinquitos como unas conejas se fueron a unos compartimientos mas adelante. 

A veces las emociones (o los chismes) son tales que a veces uno no se da cuenta si las demás personas escuchan lo que hablan o no. Igual le paso a estas, que estaban tan entusiasmadas que no tomaron a cuenta a cierta chica que escucho todito de lo que ellas dijeron. Salio de donde estaban medio oculta, mirando a las chicas que ya se habían detenido cinco compartimientos más alante y se dedicaban a mirar ha quienes estaban dentro.

-wow tan rápido y ya he escuchado hablar de Potter. Muy pronto veré si es verdad todo lo de tu supuesta valentía- mirando fijamente a las muchachas que ya estaban entrando. Sin mas nada que hacer allí, giro sobre sus talones y se fue sin tomar en cuenta el ruido y risas que se formaron en el lugar donde habían entrado las chismosas. Tampoco presto atención cuando se había vuelto a abrir la puerta del compartimiento

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Harry tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza tratando de sacarse un poco de encima a Pavarti y a Padme que se habían sentado muy junto a el. Miro a los chicos buscando ayuda y solo vio a todos tapándose las bocas para no echarse a reír. Que grandes amigos tenía. Arrugo el ceño al ver a Ron que no aguantaba y soltó a reír como desquiciado. 

Las dos chicas que estaban al lado de Harry se preguntaban el porque de tanta risa (**n/a**: pobres ingenuas u.u).

Nunca supo como lo hizo, pero pudo quitarse de encima a las chicas y metió una excusa rápida y se fue pitando de allí en medio del ataque de risa de Ron. Ni loco pensaba que iba a quedarse allí con semejantes chicas, peores que la misma Lisa Turpin cuando se lo proponían… y eso ya es decir mucho.

-uff- dijo cuando cerraba de golpe el compartimiento. Volteo a mirar al pasillo y vio a una chica que se metía en otro compartimiento

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza y volvió a mirar. La chica ya no estaba

-Tanto tiempo pasando hambre con los Dursley me han dejado loco. Ya estoy viendo alucinaciones… jeje si, no puede ser

Y se fue por ahí a buscar a unas chicas de Ravenclaw

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Se escucho el ruido de una puerta cerrándose, la suya, y enseguida se volvió a ver. Sonrío y escondió el pergamino que leía entre algunos bolsillos de su túnica.

-llegas tarde- le dijo a la persona que había entrado

-¿Como no iba a llegar a esta hora si me dejaste sola en medio del sermón de mi padre? Además me entretuve en otras cosas

-Llegaste justo a tiempo- se puso de pie. Quedaron frente a frente- ya el tren estaba a punto de partir y…

La chica le cayó la boca con la mano

-¿Vas a regañarme y no le vas a dar un abrazo a tu hermana?

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, la chica se lanzo a sus brazos y el la recibió con dulzura. Su mente le pedía compostura y mantener su alto orgullo de mago. Para el, demostrar muchas emociones no estaba en su naturaleza y lo encontraba como un signo de debilidad. Signo que era evidente cuando el estaba cerca de ella

-Te extrañe. Había llegado a casa hace un mes y vi que aun no llegabas

-No puedo estar todo el tiempo contigo. Había ehhhh… asuntos urgentes que atender- contesto el

Había una nota de profundo orgullo en su voz sensualmente masculina (**n/a: entiendame!!! Tenia que decirlo… *_*), queriendo decir "Soy todo un hombre de negocios". **

La chica, recostada en su pecho, suspiro al ver que los mayores ambiciones de su hermano al fin se estaban cumpliendo mejor de lo que el esperaba. Y el si que esperaba mucho de la vida. Demasiada tal vez. Por eso es que no se sorprendía cuando las chicas lo miraban en una primera impresión (que en el 99% de los casos, era una MUY buena reacción, en cuanto uno se fijaba en ciertos atributos físicos que no me voy a explicar horita), podían percibir cierto nivel de ambición en cuanto uno escrutaba sus espectaculares ojos plateados. Quien osaban en seguir mirando aquellos ojos después de recibir una severa mirada de advertencia del dueño, quedaba sin ninguna duda que era el tipo de chico fuerte y decidido que no dudaba un segundo en obtener lo que quería. Por lo consecuente, cuando el le ponía un ojo a cualquier chica afortunada, dichas fulanas no perdían una para pasar una que otra noche "furtiva" con el. ¿Quienes eran ellas para negarse ante sus caprichos? (**n/a**: yo conozco a unas cuantas que si estarían dispuestas, ustedes no?)

-Pero ahora podremos estar siempre junto- siguió el chico. Una media sonrisa surcaba su rostro

Si el estuviera con otro tipo de gente, en otro lugar en donde no estuvieran solos y mucho menos en otro lugar, aquella escenita le hubiese bastado para sentir unas tremendas ganas de vomitar de repugnancia. Mucho cariño pugnando en el aire, según el. Claro que, en este caso, nunca habría una acción que pudiera recoger tanto cariño hacia una persona especial, tanto cariño como el sentía hacia la única persona que podía jactarse de conocerlo perfectamente

La chica soltó como respuesta un largo suspiro y cerro los ojos. "¿_Porque recordar es tan difícil? Porque era tan doloroso pensar en eso y sentirte impotente al ver que no puedes sacarlo ni un segundo de tu mente…"_

-ja! ¿Y ese suspiro a que se debe? ¿Es una buena razón para ponerme celoso?- pregunto con sonrisa irónica. Comenzó acariciar su cabello en un movimiento casi imperceptible

-tómalo como quieras- luego de un minuto entero de silencio- solo que, estoy emocionada por estar en Hogwarts- mintió

-Hogwarts no tiene nada de especial

-lo dices porque tú has estado los últimos siete años allí- replico la chica de mala gana

-mira, creeme cuando te digo que Hogwarts no es la gran la cosa. Ahora el poco respeto que tenía lo perdió al acoger a toda esa mala sangre que se quedaron sin refugio por las devastaciones que ha causado el innombrable. Tampoco el colegio ya no se puede mofar de que es el lugar mas seguro de todo el reino unido. Es el lugar que El innombrable que más ansia destrozar con sus propias manos según dicen

Y se saco la lotería. ¡Había llegado justo al punto a donde había querido llegar! 

Si algo había aprendido de él, era torcer las cosas a su propia conveniencia

-_No es un lugar seguro…- repitió la joven en un susurro sin soltarse de los fuertes brazos que la rodeaban- es verdad eso. Si mal no recuerdo, esa fue la excusa que me dieron cuando iba a entrar a primero, cuando papa dijo que el mismo se encargaría de arreglar cuentas de todo que le había hecho el colegio. Supongo que con la vuelta de Tu Sabes Quien, la situación del castillo es muy delicada ¿verdad?_

El asintió con la cabeza, sin saber a donde quería llegar su interlocutor –todo el mundo sabe que es el próximo de los puntos estratégicos a destruir. No es nada impresionante

-Pero ustedes siempre se han preocupado sobremanera por mi seguridad ¿no? ¿No es algo insensato de parte de él inscribirme en el colegio donde ahora más que nunca es el próximo blanco de los mortifagos? A menos que…-  se separo de el para mirarlo fijamente, sin titubear. Al menos hasta llegar a donde quería estar- a menos que todo sea una vil excusa…

El rubio no desvió su vista, evaluando como siempre con la mirada. Tenía el ceño fruncido, a decir verdad lo único que mostraba lo preocupado que estaba por el repentino giro de la conversación.

-y se que tú sabes todo sobre aquel cambio repentino y la tanta insistencia que tenían este verano para que entrara al colegio. ¿Creían que me iba a creer esa estupida excusa?... ¿Creen que soy tonta? ¿Que nunca me iba a dar cuenta? ¿Que, demonios, se están trayendo ustedes dos?- exclamo claramente furiosa- ¡responde!

El miro a otro lado. Ella esperaba una respuesta pero se volvió repentinamente cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver los cuerpos de tres personas y el chico se apresuro a saludarlos. Así se salvaba de responder… es que de todas formas, aunque ellos no hubiesen llegado tampoco es que hubiese respondido

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

-¿Sigues molesto conmigo?

Se escucho un gruñido en modo de respuesta en medio del bullicio que reinaba en el lugar.

-Vamos Ron, tu me has hecho cosas peores y yo no me he molestado tanto así como tu… solo era una arañita

Ron dio un golpe a la mesa

-¿¿Solo una arañita??- los otros dos se echaron un poco hacia atrás ante la mirada asesina del pelirrojo- y yo no te hecho ese tipo de bromas… dime una sola que te haya hecho de este tipo

Los dos chicos se le quedaron mirando a Hermione que se estaba comiendo el coco pensando

-Bueno ehhh… no recuerdo ninguna en estos momentos pero…

-¡Claro que no recuerdas! Nunca te haría algo así- dijo Ron, molesto

-¡por supuesto que no haría algo así! todos saben que se gustan desde hace tiempo

-Harry ¬¬**…- amenazaron los dos chicos a una misma voz

Harry después de reír, se aclaro la garganta

-por otro lado, Ron tiene razón… propongo que hagas algo para el como castigo

Los otros dos lo miraron

-¡Excelente idea!- dijo Ron haciendo que Harry hiciera una pose del tipo "soy el mejor"- y vas hacer lo que menos te gusta…

Hermione trago saliva esperando su sentencia

-Quiero me hagas todas las tareas de transformaciones…

-¿Qué?

-… por dos semanas- dijo el pelirrojo triunfante

-¿¿QUE??- pregunto la chica, mas alto esta vez- yo no voy a hacer eso… hazte tu tus tareas yo…

-¿quieres que Ron siga molesto contigo?- pregunto harry. La situación le divertía de lo lindo aunque no sabia porque. Total, el no se iba a beneficiar de eso

-Esta bien… esta me la pagas Harry- susurro por lo bajo porque ya estaban empezando a seleccionar los niños de primero

Este año, como los dos anteriores, no hubo muchos niños. Si había sido por una razón, ese era Voldemort, cuya fuerza crecía hora tras hora hacia que los padres hicieran todo lo posible por mandar a sus niños a otros países a estudiar

Cuando terminaron, McGonagall, en vez de retirar el sombrero lo dejo allí y Dumbledore se levanto.

-Mis queridos alumnos, Bienvenidos sean a nuevo año en Hogwarts. Antes de decir los avisos, tengo que decirles el porque de que el sombrero seleccionador aun sigue aquí entre nosotros. Debido a la situación del país causada por Voldemort- un río de escalofrío se extendió en el gran salón- Hubo algunos problemas con ciertos alumnos con su educación a base de tutores cualificados. Pero dado que ahora obligatoriamente hay que impartirse defensa contra las artes oscuras, el consejo escolar ha dictado una ley donde todo menor se ve obligado a estudiar en un colegio de magia como todos se habrán enterado. Se hará una excepción este año y seleccionaremos a alumnos de años superiores. Así que, Profesora McGonagall…

La aludida con su típica cara de mandona se fue del gran comedor volviendo a los 5 minutos con un grupo de jóvenes de diferentes edades. Eran como 20 en total y los alumnos los miraban como bichos raros.

El trío de Gryffindor los observaban. Ron se fijo en que todos parecían hijos de buenas familias.

-Oye Harry no ves que todos parecen gente de dinero?

-…

-¿Harry?- Ron miro a Harry que miraba fijamente al grupo. Su mirada era extraña, carente de expresión alguna- ¿que pasa?

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

No podía creer lo que veía. ¿O era su doble?... "no seas estupido" dijo una voz en su mente.

-No lo puedo creer- alcanzó a decir en un susurro. Sus ojos que no se podían despegar de aquellas personas. Esto produjo la curiosidad de sus amigos.

-¿que tienes harry?- pregunto hermione extrañada

Harry noto que la cara de Ron también se transformaba por la sorpresa.

-Dios… pero no era una…

-eso creía- contesto harry secamente.

-¿Se puede saber porque tienen esas caras?- volvió a preguntar la chica que no entendía nada. Fijo su vista donde la tenían sus amigos y jadeo de la sorpresa

-Alainna- musito Harry con el ceño ligeramente fruncido

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

Alainna tenía la sensación que la miraba fijamente. Algo muy estupido, tomando en cuenta de que era nueva y lógico que todos la miraran. Ese frío en la nuca no le dejo seguir de largo y el paso lo hizo más lento para buscar quien era. Muchos la veían, cierto (mas que todos chicos). Miro hacia las demás mesas. 

Vio a su hermano sentado con sus amigos pero no le presto atención y siguió buscando. Hasta que dio con el

Juraría que en ese momento estaba a punto a tropezarse de la impresión. ¿Que hacia ÉL aquí?. _Entonces si_, pensó con emoción, _harry_ es un mago_._

El tenía su mirada fija en ella, pero no tenia expresión alguna. Su rostro con una serenidad impasible, increíblemente neutral. Alainna volviendo a la realidad, sonrió con arrogancia (su modo de decirse a si misma que estaba en el control de la situación) y siguió caminando con los otros nuevos mientras sentía la mirada de aquel trío en ella.

McGonagall empezó a nombrar a los nuevos. Chicos y chicas pasaban nerviosos a probarse el sombrero. El miedo a ser seleccionado no parecía tener edad. Fueron dos o tres chicos a Gryffindor donde Alainna se fijo que aquel chico de ojos verdes no aplaudía con tanto entusiasmo como los demás.

Alainna mientras esperaba su selección, no aparto la vista de aquella mesa. Por lo tanto no se le hizo difícil notar a varias chicas que no dejaban de mirar intensamente al pelirrojo y al moreno, luego, se decían algo a los oídos y seguidamente estallaban en risas. Con la barbilla ligeramente alta, alejo esa imagen repugnante de su campo de visión

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

-¿pero ella que hace aquí? No lo entiendo

-yo tampoco…- contesto el pelirrojo con el seño fruncido sin prestar la mas mínima atención a unas niñas de quinto que se le quedaban mirando embobadas

Harry no escuchaba muy bien lo que decían sus mejores amigos. De hecho, no le prestaba atención nada: ni a los comentarios, ni a los aplausos cuando seleccionaban a un nuevo alumno, ni a las miradas idiotizadas de unas chicas de sexto, ni siquiera un par de ojos que lo miraba con una mezcla de desprecio, celos y confusión. Ni tampoco presto atención al ceño fruncido que lucia. ¿Que mas le daba a el, que ese idiota le mirara en ese momento? (**n/a: otro ingenuo mas u_u)**

No quedaban muchas personas por seleccionar, solo como cinco y entre ellos estaba la rubia que más atraía miradas.

De repente, todo el gran comedor se sumió en el más tranquilo de los silencios. Ni con un hechizo silenciador se hubieran quedados mas callados que ahora.

Unos de los chicos más bellos de Gryffindor y la chica nueva voltearon a ver a la profesora quien, con voz clara y alta pronuncio su nombre:

-Alainna Malfoy

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

¡Al fiiiiiiiin termine! xDDD tengo un sueño, que no entiendo como es que no me quedo dormida sobre el teclado. No iba a actualizar mas tarde (hoy martes, 12:30 am) pero prometí nuevo capitulo para. Y mena cumple promesas u___u… cuando quiere ^^u. en fin, porque retraso tanto la entrada de mi cuñadito Sirius??? T_T ya quiero que salga… pero si ponía las reacciones de todos, y las incertidumbres de cada uno se me iba a ser el chap muy largo, pero saldría sirius en el próximo capitulo, pero he decido dejarlo hasta aquí y esperar a que salga en el chap 9 o 10… menudo rollo =S… muchas gracias por su apoyo! ^____^ Sabia que les iba a gustar el capitulo anterior tanto como a mi… por eso siempre digo que la mayor fuente de inspiración radica en buscar situaciones que son absolutamente reales… nada mas originalidad que eso… ahora si, coloco los agradecimientos y me voy a dormir pero… ;_; nooooooooooooo… prometí continuación para otro fic T_T… eso me pasa por prometerle cosas a todo el mundo T_T… otras tres horas mas en vela ;_; y tengo matemática a primera hora de la mañana…

Para el **próximo Capitulo (y esta vez va a estar todo lo que diga):**

*Pensamientos de cada uno, *selección de la casa de la chica (ni modo que tiene que estar ¬¬), *y el cara a cara que tanto ansió de escribir!! Lo tengo todo fríamente calculado *muajajajajajajajaj*

Y que se llamara "_De altibajos y malos entendidos"…_

**Muchas thanks to:**

**Ok**** esto es rapido me van a correr de internet y como dije prometi chap para hoy asi que por primera vez no contestare review… juro que en el prox chap lo hago! Lo juro! Muchisisimas gracias a L-O, a serasu, a Crazy-Chan, a L-O de nuevo (^^), a shagy Sirius, a Hermione-Iris y a serasu de nuevo…. Las adoro a todas**

**La prxima vez contesto**

**No se olviden de dejar review**


	7. De altibajos y malos entendidos

**__**

**__**

**_-*.* 7mo Chapter *.*-_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_*De altibajos y malos entendidos*_**

Silencio expectante, curas penas sostenido por los alumnos quienes querían explotar de una vez con chismes y constantes exageración, típicas de un chismeador

La mesa de Gryffindor volteo a ver al final de la mesa donde se encontraban tres chicos. El chico del medio se sobresalto un poco cuando escucho el ruido seco de una copa de vidrio romperse en mil pedazos sin razón alguna.

Hermione y Ron se alarmaron y miraron a harry inquisidoramente. Como todos lo de la mesa Ron señalo como culpable a hermione con mirada angelical, pero no había tomado en cuenta que el mismo tiempo Hermione le señalara a el. Esto le dio ventaja a Ron que le dio a harry un codazo

-¿Quieres calmarte galán?- con mirada alarmada- No quiero quedarme sin tomar jugo de calabaza esta noche

Harry no contesto, parecía no escuchar nada

-ron, deja tus bromitas de mal gusto para otro momento- le dijo exasperadamente hermione. Miro a harry un tanto preocupada. Noticias como esa no se recibía todos los días, puso una mano en su hombro y sentía la presión en lo tendones.

-Lo lamento chicos pero… creo que debo ir a la sala común. No tengo que ver esto- harry se paro de la mesa

A esto ron arrugo el ceño, su amigo no parecía para nada enfadado ni impactado, a decir verdad su rostro no reflejaba nada, salvo tranquilidad. Hacia tanto tiempo que no veía reaccionar así a su mejor amigo de esa manera. Draco desde su asiento observaba cada movimiento del bando enemigo

-¡pero tienes que cenar harry!- dijo la, como siempre, preocupada hermione

-Hay que ver la ceremonia. No puedes hacerlo- susurro Ron en tono serio

-¿Que no puedo? Mírame…

Atravesó la sala comedor bajo la mirada extrañada de cientos de alumnos y seguido a la carrera, ron y hermione. Ni el ni ella, y mucho menos harry no alcanzaron a escucharon la decisión del sombrero. No vieron como la chica, un tanto pálida, se quitaba el sombrero rápidamente con expresión nerviosa. Para cuando se alejaron del gran comedor atravesaron dos o tres pasillos, se metieron por un atajo y llegaron justo cuando el retrato de la señora se cerraba

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

No lo pensó dos veces en quitarse el sombrero cuando este grito en voz clara y alta:

**_¡¡Slytherin!!_**

Cuando se quito el sombrero le echo una última mirada alarmada. No presto atención a los aplausos que llenaban el salón. Aun resonaban las palabras de esa "cosa" en su cabeza. Le susurro con mirada nerviosa

-Te equivocas… yo jamás haría eso

Tratando de olvidar aquella desagradable conversación le distrajo el ruido de la gran puerta de roble cerrándose. Se le quedo mirando un momento y se acerco a la carrera hacia donde estaba su hermano. Su gran compañero, con una sonrisa satisfecha le abrazo felicitándola, tanto que le costaba safarze del abrazo

-¡ésa es mi hermana! Tardaste mucho mas que yo, por un momento pensé que irías a parar a otra casa- comento separándose, se sentó y mando a correr a todos un poco para que la chica se sentara junto a el

-todos querían que estuviera aquí, y yo también. La puerta no se había cerrado antes de que me seleccionaran- agrego alainna para cambiar la conversación

Draco se distrajo un poco mirando a unas chicas de unos asientos más atrás y le respondió:- Nah es algo insignificante, solo ha sido el imbecil de Potter que se fue del salón. Siempre queriendo llamar la atención…

-¿Potter? ¿Ese que es enemigo de muerte tuyo?- pregunto la chica sirviéndose la cena

-Si si el mismo- dijo draco ya cansándose de tanta preguntas sobre aquellos idiotas- ya te imaginaras los idiotas que son porque están en Gryfindor y como son los favoritos de Dumbledore siempre se sientan allá al final. ¿Ves aquellos puestos vacíos?- señalando con el tenedor. Se escuchaban los sonidos de los tenedores y cuchillos en el gran comedor

Alainna miro mientras servia jugo en el vaso de cristal. Se quedo pasmada, acaso no era ese el lugar en donde estaban sentados ron y harry y la otra chica. Recorrió la mesa con la vista, ninguno los de los tres estaban allí. Eso puestos.. ¿Estas seguro que allí era en donde estaban…?

-Claro que si. Lo hacen para hacer patente que son los consentidos de hogwarts. Y el mas estupido de todos el es San Harry Potter y el otro es…

La chica abrió los ojos y voto sin querer el jugo de calabaza que estaba tomando. Miro rápidamente a draco, que le miraba perspicazmente- Harry… ¿Potter?

-Si, potter, uno de los mas mujeriegos y pendencieros del colegio. Una alimañaza que no sirve para nada, creeme- con un tono de voz impasibles y ¿con todas las intenciones?- todos creen que es un santo pero los slytherin son mas sensatos para darse cuenta de la realidad hermana. No te conviene andar con el

Siguió en su tarea de engullir los alimentos. Alainna se quedo quieta, asimilando todo lo que se le había dicho en tan poco tiempo. Draco podía llegar a ser muy rencoroso y siempre le había impresionado el odio que sentía su hermano a la sola mención de aquel chico, que era el harry que ella había conocido ¿Como debía reaccionar al saber que había andado con la persona mas odiada por su hermano, el único que le había apoyado en todos años duros que había pasado?

_No puede ser…_

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hermione dio un pequeño salto de impresión en cuanto hubo entrado a la habitación, una mesa de vidrio que había en los rincones de la chimenea había explotado, y varias velas estaban apagadas. No hacia tanto calor como abajo en la cena. No comprendía tantas cosas en ese momento. No sabía que hacer, ni como pensar, ni que decirle a harry. Hoy si que había sido en día de sorpresas. Como se sentía rara sin decir algún comentario inteligente, como era su costumbre, se dedico a reparar las cosas que indiscutiblemente había roto la furia que llego hace un par de minutos

En esos momentos, sintió una cierta especie de admiración hacia aquel pelirrojo. A la hora de las malas, el si sabia como controlar y calmar a sus amigos en especial a el, a harry y… bajo la mirada, a ella también

Ron, por su parte, estaba tranquilo aunque alerta. Conocía a la perfección a aquella desbordante rabia, la había sentido varias veces inclusive con harry cuando cursaban quinto, y con el idiota de Krum y contra malfoy. Espero cerca de harry a que el tomara la palabra primero

Por otro lado, Harry se sentía de todo un poco. Estaba ofendido, molesto, ofendido y toda sensación de rabia habidas y por haber. En parte se debía a lo que había escuchado hace unos momentos, pero la verdadera razón iba más allá de la realidad. Tan solo aquello era algo simple comparado con la verdadera razón por la que estaba en ese estado. Su rostro, antes todos los demás impasible, expresaba rabia y decepción.

Nadie sabía lo que en verdad sentía. Nadie se daba cuenta ni tenia una remota idea de lo que pasaba por su cabeza

Seria mejor así

Deseando descargar su rabia en algo, golpeo la pared mas próxima (que estaba tapizada en rojo) que resonó en la habitación silenciosa. Quedo así unos instantes, aun con el puño apretado en la pared con respiración grave. Sintió la suavidad del aquel tapiz, miro que una mano se había apoyado en su hombro

Tal vez estaba equivocado

Ron estaba al lado de el, apoyándolo y le comprendía porque dijo:

-Se lo que sientes, no te pido que te tranquilices ni mucho menos pero te digo que hables con nosotros. No te tragues las cosas como otras veces. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea

Hermione se acerco y asintió con la cabeza

 -¿ustedes saben lo que me pasa? Lo que pasa es que caí como el mismísimo idiota…

-No entiendo porque estás tan furioso, es solo un mala noticia pero…

-No se trata de eso- corto muy secamente a su mejor amiga

-¿Que es, entonces?

Harry se callo y no respondió. No le miro a los ojos y se volvió a disponerse a subir las escaleras donde se encontraban la habitación de los chicos

-No me agradaría hablar de eso. Me voy a dormir, buenas noches- dijo subiendo las escaleras, estaba mas tranquilo

-pero…- intento rechistar Hermione sin querer dejar de escapar a harry sin antes saber que le pasaba

-Buenas noches- puntualizo harry con voz de no dar mas explicaciones. Observo como Ron asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras con determinación

La chica, sin darse aun por vencida, puso el primer pie en el escalón dispuesta  seguirle cuando ron la detuvo por el antebrazo- es mejor así hermione

-pero no estas viendo como esta de furioso! Hay que acompañarlo y saber que pasa! Necesita alguien que le escuche y que detenga que descargue la rabia destruyendo cosas, vistes como quedo la mesa!?...- dijo hermione con su exageración y preocupación

-Yo hablare con el

-¿tu?- pregunto hermione escéptica y no muy segura de que eso fuera una buena idea. Creía que Ron pudiera decir palabras sin sentido y que no sirviera para nada de ayuda

Ron en vez de empezarle la discusión típica (algo muy rutinario), por muy increíble que parezca, se cruzo de brazos y le miro tranquilamente. Sin decir alguna respuesta mordaz

-me consideras que ni siquiera puede hablar tranquilamente con alguien de cosas serias. Siempre me vez como alguien irresponsable, sin tacto, ¿verdad?

En ella apareció un leve color rosado en sus mejillas; estaba humillada al saber que en verdad ello lo consideraba así. Desvió la mirada a otro lado, incapaz de responder

El sonrió- si me consideras así. Te conozco pero solo quiero aclararte de que aunque me distraiga con las chicas y ande con una sonrisa idiota todo el tiempo no quiere decir que no haya madurado, no solo tú eres la única que puede pensar seriamente…

-¡Yo no quise decir eso Ron! Es solo que…- se apresuro a decir hermione

-No importa. Será mejor que tu vayas a descansar, voy a subir con harry- interrumpió el chico- Ya estarán por llegar los demás, buenas noches Hermione

Ella asintió con la cabeza, al fin vencida. Respiro profundo y bajo las escaleras y fue a su cuarto con un- buenas noches

Subió pesadamente los escalones que la llevaría a su habitación. Ron siguió sus pasos hasta que se perdió entre las escaleras un tanto distraído, volvió a la tierra y sonrió para si mismo- que descanses…

Suspirando subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió lentamente la ultima puerta que había en la torre. Observo por un momento el lugar, todo estaba desordenada por las tantas maletas que había allí. Busco a harry lo encontró recostado en su mullida cama mirando al espejo. Hegwid estaba junto a el

-Esta un poco oscuro…- dijo tratando de hacer conversación

-Lo quiero así. La luz me pega directo en los ojos- respondió Harry sin moverse

Ron se acerco a la cama y se sentó

-Si quieres hablar conmigo soy todo oído. Y si quieres descargar la rabia en mí también se acepta. Incluso por esta ver te permito que me insultes- bromeó

Harry sonrió y miro a su amigo. Le tenía confianza, resultado de tantos años juntos compartiendo todo. Se incorporo de la cama

-es que es tan compacto todo…

-Es por la cuestión de la chica- dijo ron con seguridad

-si… es que ¿como no pude darme cuenta antes? ¡Parece una copia femenina de Malfoy!

-¿como ibas a saber tu que entre todas las rubias de Inglaterra ibas a tratar precisamente a la hermana de tu peor enemigo?- analizo Ron, y tenia la razón por eso es que harry no rechisto- no te pongas con esas. ¿Algo mas paso no es así? ¿Es que te gusta la chica?

-¡No! Le tengo mucho cariño… como amiga- enfatizo cuando ron enarco una ceja. Harry se contradijo en su mente unos momentos porque no parecían amigos cuando se despidieron. Se volvió a ron- y ya que lo mencionas si paso algo. Tal vez tenía una imagen falsa de ella…

-¿porque lo dices?- pregunto su amigo, extrañado

-Por lo que paso al día siguiente de haberla conocido. Cuando ustedes fueron con lavender y los demás a escalar yo aproveche para salir a pasear con ella y…

-¿solo pasear?

-si ron ¬¬ solo pasear- harry tomo aire para empezar a contar

=*-*_* **FlashBack**** *_*-*=**

Ellos tenían rato metidos en aquella joyería. Harry se había encaprichado y quería entrar a la tienda a la tienda para mandar hacer no se que cosa y ahora alainna se encontraba metida allí, esperándolo y observando algunas joyas

-esta forma con esta piedra- el encargado mostró un pequeña piedra de zafiro al chico- combina excelente. Estará lista para mañana a más tardar- tomo papel y lápiz- ¿como se llama usted señor?

-solo quiero la inicial de mi apellido. Potter…

-¿Potter?- alainna volteo a mirarlo, extrañada- ¿ese es tu apellido?

-si- se limito a responde el. Estaba distraído mirando el tejido de una cadena

-Harry Potter…- dijo Alainna sin quitar su vista de el, aunque estuviera de espalda a ella. 

-¿hay algún problema con mi nombre?- volviéndose a verla debido al tono que había usado ella

Se miraron unos momentos. Alainna tardo en responder

-No, no hay ningún problema- dijo al rato con una sonrisa

-¿señor? Debe pagar este monto. Y firme aquí…- distrajo el hombre que reclamaba la paga del encargo que había hecho harry. Se acerco y se olvido totalmente del asunto

=*_*-* **Fin del FlashBack *-*_*=**

Para cuando harry había terminado de relatar, ron lucia el ceño fruncido

-déjame ver si entiendo, ¿estas queriendo decir que ella desde un principio estaba conciente de quien tu eras realmente?

-Si, como no iba a saberlo, como no me pude dar cuenta de aquel tono extraño de voz con que me pregunto eso…- susurro harry con rabia

-Draco de seguro debió haberle hablado mal de ti. Contado todos sus problemas- se dijo ron para si mismo. Estaba juntando ideas- y si ella siguió teniendo amistad contigo a pesar de que supo de el enemigo y tu era la misma persona; eso quiere decir que…

-Si, yo tampoco le veo otra explicación, andaba conmigo de seguro instigada por el hermano para poder burlarse de mí en cuanto llegáramos a hogwarts- dijo con odio y golpeo la cama

Y aunque no se detuvo a pensar en otras posibilidades, le dolió en verdad en que le hubieran traicionado la confianza que había depositado en ella. Hubo un silencio incomodo y en esos instantes, harry sintió que el cuarto se volvía mas frío y oscuro.

Volvieron abrir la puerta dejando entrar a Dean, Seamus y Neville alegres y llenos de tanta comida. Y Harry se mostró ante ellos alegre, como siempre lo era. Pero el y ron sabían que en verdad se sentía profundamente decepcionado

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Hogwarts volvió a recuperar el bullicio de las mañanas. Gente comiendo y riendo alegremente. Y cierta nostalgia reinaba en el aire y también alegría, por la vuelta a clases.

"y no solo la vuelta clases" pensó reprobatoriamente una chica de cabello castaño al mirar a su amigo pelirrojo platicar alegremente con unas de Ravenclaw. Ya su porte parecía haberse esfumado en la noche. Escucho las risitas, a su parecer, ridículas y artificiales; esto le causo que se le resbalara la cucharada en la avena que estaba comiendo

¿Es que era idiota? ¿Que no se daba cuenta de que solo esas chicas lo buscaban por la popularidad que tenia? ¿O para "trepar escalones" hasta llegar a conocer a al gran niño que vivió?

Si era estupida, se reprocho a si misma, mientras hubiera un par de piernas y ojos bonitos el nunca se iba a fijar que a veces la gente lo buscaba por algún interés. 

Dejo la avena que estaba desayunando. Se le había ido el apetito

Se puso de pie y se dispuso a entregar los nuevos horarios y cuando llego al puesto de Ron (el cual estaba rodeado por chicas) le entrego el nuevo horario muy bruscamente y sin mirarlo siquiera.

Ron pestañeo un par de veces, desconcertado por la reacción de Hermione. Alzo la vista para encontrarse que ya la chica le daba la espalda para ir a entregar otros horarios

"_y que le pasa a esta?" se pregunto. "_uno de esos arranques de rabia tal vez… si eso es_" y sin prestarle atención, les sonrió galantemente a sus "amigas" y siguieron platicando_

Por otro lado, hermione seguía entregando horarios muy molesta. En una volteada de mirada, se dio cuenta que llegaba Harry (con las habituales miradas intensas de varias chicas) silencioso y frío.

-hola harry

-¿que tal harry?

-buenos días harry, aquí tienes el nuevo horario

El chico después de saludar a varios amigos, saludo a su mejor amiga con un beso en la mejilla y tomo el horario que ella le tendia.

-Gracias hermione

Se le quedo mirando un tanto, con sus profundos ojos verdes, sin mediar una palabra. Luego fue a tomarse su desayuno, dejando a la chica sola.

A hermione se le apago la media sonrisa que se le había formado y observo con la cabeza ladeada a su otro amigo que se había integrado a la platica de seamus y neville sobre escobas. Pero había algo en el, que se veía ausente. Algo le inquietaba a harry, para variar. Ciertamente, se le veía un tanto extraño

"¿_es que yo soy la única que se da cuenta de la realidad de las cosas?" se pregunto al ver que nadie se daba cuenta lo que ella había visto, del cierto aire triste que tenia su mejor amigo_

Dejo toda posible preocupación atrás cuando fue a juntarse con Blaise Zabini y su grupo de amigos (la mayoría ravenclaw), aunque le entristecía que su mejor amigo se alejaba un poco de los demás y volvía a mostrar esa fase de cara de estar en otra parte (muy probablemente la luna o tal vez en Júpiter) y con una sonrisa melancólica que daba indicar sin duda alguna que recordaba algunas cosas que en verdad le atormentaban.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

El, sabiendo las reacciones que causaba en las chicas, miro a un grupo de Slytherins de 6to y cuanto le dirigió la mirada, todas quedaron derretidas. Y eso le encantaba de lo lindo. Era la atracción Malfoy, como lo llamaba el, un mezcla de sensualidad y galeones que lo hacia mas interesantes todavía

No dudaba que con Alainna le sucediera lo mismo con los chicos. Por lo que tendría estar con un ojo puesto en ella para que ningún imbecil estuviera propasándose con ella. Y hablando del rey de roma, se abre de nuevo las inmensas puertas del gran comedor dejando ver a la nueva chica rubia. Su hermanita

Estaba orgulloso de ella por haber quedado en la misma casa de tradición.

Draco Malfoy esperaba ver radiante de alegría al poder estudiar en el mismo colegio. Y era así, hasta que miro la mesa de Gryffindor. Frunció el ceño cuando alainna entro al gran comedor

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? No hacia más que preguntarse.

Frunció el ceño cuando se fijo en que harry miraba a cierta chica rubia. SU hermana. ¿Quien se creía el para mirarla? Pero eso no le preocupaba tanto lo que en verdad le causaba interés era la cara de decepción que cargaba. El no era ningún ignorante. ¿Pero cual era la razón de esa miradita? Se dijo a si mismo que lo averiguaría fuera como fuera

Saber que el ya estaba mirando a Alainna se le inflamaron mas los celos que sentia hacia su peor enemigo. Harry "el estorbo" Potter. Le había quitado lo que el mas ansiaba desde que eran un niño: fama, poder y la ambiciada copa de Quiddicht y de la casa y se rumoreaba entre las malas lenguas del ministerio que participaba indirectamente en algunas de ataque al terror innombrable. Protegido, como siempre, bajo la capa del viejote de Dumbledore. Maldita sea pensó a sus adentros. Hasta sea que lo gane en un mejor puesto en el ministerio que el.

No, no podía permitir que eso pasara. 

Al igual que tenia que evitar que Harry potter (pronuncio ese nombre en su mente con repulsión) se fijase en ella. Algo que era muy sagrado para el. No quería ni que jugase con ella y mucho menos que tuvieran algún tipo de relación formal, si es que era capaz de sentir algo serio por alguien, es demasiado idiota para eso. Pero ahora sus planes inmediato era impedir eso y descubrir la razón de tanta melancolía estupida de parte de aquel…

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Desde el momento en que la habían enviado al otro lado del reino unido a estudiar con tutor cualificado, siempre pensó, cada vez con más insistencia, que estudiar en un colegio de magia le era la vía mas fácil a encaminarse a su soñada independencia. Lejos de padres donde no le podrían sobreproteger ni obligarla a cumplir tanto las reglas de la familia tanta como la de alta aristocracia. No importa cual fuera la escuela, tan solo el escapar del brazo protector de su padre. Cuando le dijeron sobre el "ligero" cambio de rutina y que seria trasladada (por fin) a un colegio de verdad, pensó que se le había dado la primera oportunidad. ¿Quien mejor que el colegio de hogwarts para hacerla gozar de independencia y la compañía de Draco? ¿Que el fin podría tener alguna paz interior?

_*Sonrisa irónica* que equivocada estaba!_

Efectivamente, las respuestas parecían tan fáciles hasta hace una semana atrás. Eso era el ayer y ahora estaba en el presente, y la realidad era que estaba muy lejos de sentir felicidad y mucho menos de lo que se llamaba paz ¿La razón? Más claro que el agua. El saber que había pasado una semana. ¡Una semana! Haciéndole una corta y a la vez larga compañía a un chico incógnito en Cover… que a la final resulto siendo nada más y nada menos que Harry Potter.

_¿Quien es el que niega de las vueltas que da la vida?_

Recorría apresuradamente el pasillo dedicado a Albert LeFonteine rezangando muy enfadada porque por segunda vez se había perdido en esa tarde. Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para que comenzara Historia de Magia y todavía vagaba por los pasillos. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había pasado por la estatua de la hechicera Calipso

"_Deberían darme un mapa del castillo…" pensó cuando bajaba una escalera en espiral. Dos pasillos más. Se encontró con una puerta que se negaba a abrirle paso y no se rindió hasta que la chica, que ya estaba mas que obstinada, le pidió cortésmente que abriera. Pasó_

Hubiese preferido quedarse vagando por el castillo el resto del día a tener que estar allí de pie

Se sentía tonta observando como Harry Potter andaba caminando por el mismo pasillo que ella, tonteando con una estupidas sin mente (como las había bautizado) de Ravenclaw y Hufepluff sin duda. Ellos parecían no haber visto a la chica rubia, el por su parte estaba muy ocupado disfrutando de sus pocas horas libres con aquellas y tontas; y ellas no veían a nadie mas que aquellos ojos verdes

Quiso actuar rápido. Decir algo mordaz o cualquier cosa. No importa que fuera. Algo especialmente difícil porque su cuerpo no se movía de aquel sitio como sus ojos azules que no despegaban la mirada del grupo.

Se veía tan "cómodo"  sonriéndole a todas y que a cualquier palabra todas se derritieran en aquel mismo instante. En realidad, si se dijera que eran solo ellas era un falsedad; Todas las chicas caen ante el fuera algo mas cerca de la realidad solo que algunas tenían el cerebro suficiente como para no seguirle como perritas falderas a donde quiera que el fuera. A harry, esa situación rutinaria le era muy divertida. Se le notaba. Todas caían. Como… como ella lo había hecho

Ese casual pensamiento bajar rápidamente a la tierra

Sus ojos al fin reaccionaron. Se abrieron con toda su fuerza. Así de sorprendida estaba cuando  cruzo un destello de rabia por sus ojos y camino rápidamente al otro lado del corredor que ahora parecía mas largo que nunca pero al fin llego, con la barbilla en alto y con un orgullo como nunca antes. Sin mirar atrás, salio de aquel desagradable ambiente para encontrarse de frente (a buena hora) con el aula del profesor Binns. Entro sin notar la mirada orgullosa y decepcionada de un Gryffindor.

Desde ese momento hasta bien pasada la cena, el tiempo pareció correr aquella tarde. Para cuando se había dado cuenta, ya era casi media noche. Necesitaba con urgencia algo que le despejara la mente. Giro sobre si y observo la cama solo para ella don había una pequeña montaña de ropa que se la había olvidado acomodar. En la cima había un abrigo negro que casi no se percibía en la oscura habitación. Olvidando casualmente la reglas rigurosas del castillo, lo tomo y salio de la sala común de slyhterin sin ser notada ni por sus recién amigas y mucho menos Draco. Aquello era más importante que unas simpluchas reglas de escuela

Toda su cabeza pasaba por un hervidero de confusiones y pensamientos. Se detuvo un momento. Genial! Ahora se encontraba mas perdida que antes. Siguió caminando sin saber que era lo que estaba haciendo

"_N-no, yo no… si, de nada sirve no admitirlo.-pensó mientras vagaba por los espaciados corredores__- Caíste al igual que todas esas chicas corrientes… pero fue por otra razón. Solo fue por compañía. Pero el no lo sabe… no lo sabe y por eso fue que hizo todas esas cosas la ultima noche y… maldición… yo lo consideraba…y yo pensé que.."_

-Estaba seguro que cruzarías por aquí en cualquier momento

Alainna se detuvo bruscamente pero no voltear a mirar. Sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba.

-¿Como lo supiste?-pregunto con voz indiferente. La  cosa era un poco tensa y le incomodaba de veras estar allí sin hacer nada. Se ajusto más el abrigo

-Solo lo se. ¿Quieres dar una vuelta por los alrededores? Apuesto que aun no has visto lo mejor del castillo

-¿Y que van hacer dos personas completamente solas a casi media noche merodeando por el castillo?

Harry la miro escépticamente

-¡No seas desconfiada! No va a pasar nada. Solo quiero platicar contigo algunas cosas

-¿Y no se pueden hablar aquí dentro?

-No. Algunas veces acostumbro a caminar por el castillo. La soledad que se siente en el aire por las noches y el silencio me ayuda a despejar la mente

-Eso es una excusa. ¿Como vas a despejar la mente conversando conmigo?

-Deja de estar respondiéndome con preguntas

-¿y como quieres que te responda? ¿Que se va hacer a estas horas por quien sabe donde?

-lo mismo que pensabas hacer tu sola

Alainna se cruzo de brazos, enfurruñada y desvió la mirada a otro lado, derrotada finalmente

-¿que te pasa?- pregunto Harry, arrugando el ceño

-¿que a mi me pasa algo? No se de donde sacas esas ideas…

-Ya me estoy cansando de este jueguito. Haz lo que quieres. Te digo que te conviene, no te gustaría toparte con Peeves

La chica sentía una mezcla de todo un poco en esos momentos en que se miraron fijamente, antes de que el se fuera por el lado contrario del pasillo. Una mezcla de rabia, escepticismo, desconcierto y confusión. No se sabía como podía sentir todo eso al mismo tiempo, y a pesar de sus excusas en unos instantes se encontró al lado de harry Potter. ¿Que demonios hacia allí caminando junto a el? Nunca lo sabría. Observo al chico un poco, pero el ni le volvió la mirada ni le dijo nada. Le desconcertaba aquel tipo de mirada tan profunda, ausente e impasible. La misma que le había visto el 1ero de septiembre. No pudo comprender que quería decir. Muy absurdo de su parte porque nadie en verdad podía entender lo que quiere decir (excepto, claro esta, ron y hermione) y porque ¿como esperaba comprender a los demás si ella no era capaz de comprenderse a si misma en esos momentos?

Harry la guió por debajo de un tapiz multicolor que los había dejado dos pisos mas abajo. A un pasillo de la puerta principal.

Por donde caminaban era más de lo que ella había observado a su paso a toda carrera hacia los invernaderos de la profesora Sprout. Recorrieron una pequeña parte de la orilla del lago. El agua gorgoteaba veinte metros más allá, donde seguramente estaba el calamar gigante. 

En otro momento le hubiese prestado atención a cada detalle que veía, pero tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza como para estar apreciar todo a su alrededor.

Habían llegado por detrás de los invernaderos, donde la profesora cultivaba un silvestre jardín que no tenía plantas que ni mordían ni expulsaban veneno. Caminaban despacio. Los pasos apenas se notaban. Alainna iba distraída mirando sus pies. Harry parecía no querer abrir la boca

Paro la caminata bruscamente y miro alrededor. La chica, por lo tanto también paro y le miro, desconfiada todavía

-Este lugar es bonito ¿verdad?- dijo hablando por primera vez desde que habían salido del castillo. La chica se fijo en el bonito jardín.

Asintió con la cabeza- La forma de los troncos de los árboles de allá parecen lizas

-Son lizas- rectifico Harry

Tenso silencio

-Me pregunto como es que el señor celador…

-Filch- interrumpió el chico

-Filch- le miro de soslayo- no nos ha descubierto todavía…

Harry le resto importancia y se sentó en la hierba mojada de rocío esparcido

-Ahora estará muy pendiente haciendo ronda por las torres altas, en especial la de astronomía…

-¿Porqué…?

Harry mostró la primera sonrisa (y única) de la noche- eso es una historia interesante. Hace ronda desde que descubrió a varios alumnos de varias casas, haciendo cosas prohibidas por esos lugares

-¡Muy bien hecho haberlos descubierto!- dijo alainna cayendo en cuenta, y también se sentó

-… Hasta que unos le pasaron el dato y aun lo hacen-continuo harry pasando por alto el comentario-, con la única diferencia que en vez de esconderse y hacerlo en las torres, lo hacen por donde estamos nosotros. Desde eso he visto muchas parejitas por aquí

-No pueden guardar sus instintos en otro momento ¿no? Es una falta de educación estar escondiéndose por allí y las chicas que le siguen el juego- exclamo la chica indignada

-Se convirtieron en hombres y no controlan instintos. No puedes reprocharles eso

-Se convirtieron en hombres…- repitió en un susurro, analizando la frase- y no controlan impulsos. Claro, son hombres… son como tu, por ejemplo- termino mordazmente

Harry siguió sin mirarla, como había hecho desde hace rato. Tan solo respondió con silencio

-Tan solo son todos ustedes unos machistas- dijo molesta poniéndose de pie y emprendiendo camino al castillo, dejándolo solo

Caminaba rápido, no quería seguir bajo la mirada inquisidora de harry y no podía estar mucho tiempo antes de que explotara y le dijera al chico sus cuatro verdades en la cara

Algo le aprisiono el brazo derecho en una suave e impasible fuerza

-Suéltame ¿quieres?- dijo aun molesta

-Ahora se puede saber porque terminaste tan molesta. Yo no he hecho nada, para empezar

La chica se volvió hacia el, que seguía sereno

-¿Que no haz hecho nada? ¡Solo estas apoyando lo que hacen! Enamorar a unas pobres ingenuas para tratar de revolcarse con ellas y después en la primera oportunidad dejarlas para que…

-¡Lo dices como si tu hubiese pasado a ti!- la miro con incredibilidad

-¡No! Es solo que… no lo apruebo- dijo Alainna negando con la cabeza rotundamente

-¿Ah si? No te creo… ¿lo dices por lo que paso la ultima vez?- dijo un pensativo harry

-Suelta el brazo- repitió la chica un poco alarmada

-Responde

-No voy a responder eso. Piensa lo que quieras… 

Harry, nada convencido le soltó el brazo por lo que Alainna se quedo un poco mas tranquila. Aun seguía enfadada, pero no por esa discusión que se estaba desarrollando, venia desde atrás. Desde hace como 6 horas específicamente, desde el momento en que vio a cierto chico tratar a todas como el propio tono, a su parecer. Le miro desafiadoramente y se encaro a el, para responderle porque no podía quedarse sin gritarle la rabia y la decepción que sentía aquel que había sido su amigo…

En cuanto decidió eso en su mente le vino rápidamente a la memoria el recuerdo de aquella noche en cover. ¿_Solo amigos…?_

Negó con la cabeza alejando esas estupideces y se dio cuenta que estaba bajo la mirada de unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

**=*-*_*-*=**

Hola!!!! ^^u estoy apenada con ustedes… ¡¡¡Semanas sin publicar y sin saber nada de mi!!! -___-.. sorry, pero todo tiene una explicación y no es precisamente que he dejado el fic..  ¡¡¡Son las clases!!! T____T me están consumiendo y no he tenido tiempo para nada, y por otro lado he tenido tanto fastidio de escribir… todavía no sufro de lo que se llama "falta de inspiración" por lo tanto voy a tratar de publicar lo mas seguido posible… espero que no se hallan olvidado de mi y del fic ^^… en recompensa, este chap esta laaaaaaargo!!! ¿Se nota?  Y eso que lo tuve que dividir en dos ¬¬… pero eran demasiadas paginas y se iban aburrir leyendo u___u… el otro lo subiré en cuanto pueda pues aun estoy en exámenes y necesito (por cuestiones de auto superación y competencia con los compañeros) tener matemática con la mas alta calificación =S…

**Very**** thanks to:**

**Eria****-Riddle: gracias!!! *mena se sonroja* mil gracias por todo lo que dices, a mi tambien me agrada lo que hago y espero que no te halla defraudado en este chap ^^… tambien lamento muchas cosas, la tardanza, la flojera que tengo etc etc pero te agradeceria si me dices que tal te parecio ok?**

**Elizabeth Potter:** jajajja verdad que si… lamento hacerme la sirius pero no lo controlo!!!!! Se me sube el ego por los reviews,  es el mas potente levanta animos que he visto. Deberias escribir para saber que se siente eh?

**L-O**: si antes tardates esperando como fue con este chap? Jajajaj! Sabes que me iba a tomar un tiempo de descanso y hasta tuve que dividir este chap en dos y me salieron aun asi 13 hojas!!! No he estado ociosa, eso sin contar lo que hecho del fic que te enseñe con amni ;) gracias por todo!

**Agatha****: tengo tiempo que no te veo!!! Cuando lei lo que escribi y llegue a la parte de ron me imagine la reaccion que tendrias. Me encanto como quedo!!!! A que no es bello? Pero el es tuyo! Yo estoy con james lo amo!!!! Y yo soy fiel… Y lo de draco el va descubrir todo mas rapido de lo que te imaginas. Es muy perspicaz… tan bello. Gracias por el review!**

**Kari****: hola!!! ^^^bueno ella sabes que estan cara a cara y bueno si se dejan de hablar draquito tendra algo de culpa no? Me encanta su papel de malote!!!**

**Shagy**** Sirius: tome tu idea lo del sombrero, de hecho ya habia pensado algo asi y el sombrero dijo algo muy cierto pero por cuestiones de ficfera profesional no puedo contar. Verdad que soy mala? No vouy a decir que le dijo el sombrero por un tiempo ;) pero es algo muy parecido a lo que tu dices, espero que no te hayas olvidado del fic**

**Serasu**: un draquito especialmente para ti!!!! Jajajjaja y sera y bueno y después sera malo para que tengas oportunidad de verlo en todas sus expresiones xDDDDD… uff yo escribo tres fics y pronto subire uno que especialmente me encanta!!! Te avisare cuando lo suba, el nombre y el link te parece? Gracias por el review!!!

**JeRu**: ya ves lo importante??? No soy linda???? *Cof cof* no respondas a eso por favor! -______-… =S conectate pronto!!!!!!! Hay dios tengop tiempo que no te veo y ya hay r/h como te habras dado cuenta y me gusto como qedo, es poco pero ellos no se pueden enamorar de la noche a la mañana no? Gracias por el review!!!!!!

Y eso es todo!!!!!!!

=^.^= Nos vemos =^.^=


	8. De Discusiones

**_Capitulo 8_**

**_ _**

**_"De discusiones"_**

En cuanto decidió eso en su mente le vino rápidamente a la memoria el recuerdo de aquella noche en cover. ¿_Solo amigos…?_

Negó con la cabeza alejando esas estupideces y se dio cuenta que estaba bajo la mirada de unos penetrantes ojos verdes.

Alainna deseaba no encontrarse allí. Sentirse indefensa bajo esa mirada decidida. ¿Es que ya el no había tenido suficiente con engañarla en las vacaciones? Eso era lo que se repetía una y otra y otra vez…

Más de cien metros cuadrados cubría la zona y el fino pasto adornaban el lugar. Habían miles de trepaderas que hacían competencias entre si a la que llegase ponerse en la punta mas alta del castillo, plantas con vida y sin vida también. Por cuestiones de seguridad la profe Sprout cuidaba sola a sus plantas que envenenaban y/o mordían.

Iniciaron por el instinto una caminata rumbo al castillo, aun faltaba mucho para llegar a la entrada

Increíble como los minutos en silencio podían parecer tan eternos cuando reinaba sobre el un aire tenso

-¿Te encuentras bien?- comento Harry sin mirarla

Ella se miro los zapatos. _Ya he olvidado lo que es sentirse bien_ –¿a que viene la pregunta?

Miro el aire, caminando –mientras mas avanza la noche, mas avanza el descenso de temperatura

Un  frío recorrió su cuerpo, tiene razón. ¡_Maldición! ¿Porque siempre tiene razón en todo? –Tienes razón- admitio en voz alta –¿en que pensabas?_

Harry paro de caminar. Alainna camino y se detuvo cuando fijo en su compañero se habia detenido

-¿Como?... ¿Como llegamos a esto?

Tardo en responder

-la verdad… no lo se. Pero no me gusta estar aquí parada, sin decir nada, sin mirar a la cara…- el chico asintió-… y ver un porque me tuviste que hacer todo esto

-¿disculpa?- pregunto Harry mirándole a sus ojos azul pálido. No entendió lo que quiso decir

-Vamos Harry, no finjamos mas por favor. No te odio ni te pido gran cosa… solo un porque

-¿un porque a que?- mas confusión

-a lo que hiciste. A la razón del porque estuviste todo el tiempo en las vacaciones conmigo, justo cuando todos tus amigos estaban junto a ti y dejaste todo eso para compartir contigo

Alainna espero ansiosa una respuesta

_Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando…_

A Harry lo tomo por desprevenido. En verdad la pregunta lo puso a pensar. ¿El porque anduvo con ella cuando pudo andar armando jaleo con sus mejores amigos?... tal vez eran tantas… y ninguna daba una clara explicación… extrañamente, vio en su mente imágenes de personas muertas…

Desvió la mirada

-No lo se- dijo derrotado…

La chica quedo callada unos momentos. Harry lo agradeció, para ver si podía al fin ordenar todo lo nuevo que pasaba por su cabeza. Alainna fijo que no se estaba comportando como debía, como un Malfoy. Alguien arrogante y que no se detiene ante nada, con orgullo bien en alto. Ella lo tenía derrumbado. Le sonrió tristemente a harry. A los mil demonios con el malfoy… ¿si ella estaba así que se podía hacer?

-No sabes lo que haces en mí con esa respuesta. ¿No podías dar una excusa mejor?... ¿no seria mejor decir la verdad de todo? Porque yo ya la se. Lo descubrí hoy cuando estabas aquellas estupidas sin mente. Solo estabas junto a mi para divertirte en una noche de verano ¿verdad?. Por eso estabas a mi lado. Por eso me mirabas tan lindo. Por eso me sonreías de aquella manera. Por eso hiciste todas esas cosas la última vez que nos vimos. Por eso…- se callo la boca y desvió la mirada-… _me hacías sentir tan bien…_

Harry se apresuro a contestarle

-¡No! No fue por eso- recuerdos venían a su mente- es solo que…

-Dilo. Al fin y al cabo, de esto es lo que querías hablar

Harry se miro a si mismo, desconcertado. Descubría razones y sentimientos que no pensaba ni en lo mas remoto estuviese vinculado en el rollo que se había envuelto con ella…lo mas claro que pudo explicárselo es que… a pesar de todo, la perdida le había consumido tanto… y tener la culpa de que ella se había ido… se sorprendió lo que estaba descubriendo… se había sentido solo todo este tiempo y no se había percatado de ello… creyó haberla olvidado la misma noche en que había encontrado en la playa dormida a Alainna… y la verdad… la verdadera verdad es que vio a Alainna en ella… en lo que tanto había perdido

-a ella la vi en ti…- dijo harry hablando en voz baja sin aun poder creerlo del todo

… ¿_que? No… no.._

Alainna no entendió

-¿de que hablas?

Para el, los mismos dolores volvían… la misma tristeza también. 

Por primera vez le miro a la cara, con tanta determinación como nunca lo había hecho

-la vi… por eso fue que andaba contigo… es porque la vi a ella en ti, en el mismo momento que me sonreíste y me pediste que me quedara contigo... ella me había dicho algo parecido. Me parece tanto tiempo de eso…

_No sigas… y se avecina otro golpe más…_

-¿que quieres decir con todo eso? ¿Que era lo que habías visto?- pregunto Alainna, pasible. Raramente estaba tranquila. Miro de soslayo a harry. No podía verlo a la cara.

Harry no contesto

Minutos de silencio

-si te quedas callado es por una razón… ¿e-es una chica?- pregunto

harry tampoco contesto

_… lo sabia… me siento extraña ante lo nuevo que descubro en el… raramente no quiero llorar ni nada… después de todo, si fue por una chica.._

Le sonrió- tu silencio lo dice todo. Si es una chica. ¿Que fue lo que paso con ella?

-me encantaría contarte todo pero… no puedo

-¿porque no puedes?

-no me sale… a todo esto, ¿no deberías estar molesta?

 Alainna le miro, un tanto exasperada- ¿te refieres a que me ponga súper molesta y te arme un espectáculo a la una y media de la mañana levantado a todo el mundo con mis gritos y lagrimas melodramáticas?... perdóname, pero no soy de esas. Pero si lo que quieres es saber si estoy molesta o no… si, si lo estoy y mucho…

-pero…-

La chica alzo la mano

-no me interesa nada de lo que digas- interrumpió- La verdad no era mas lejos de lo que yo me imaginaba. Solo andabas conmigo por… ¡por unas no se que razones! Y no perderé mi tiempo en entenderlas. Me molesta que te cierres y que no me cuentes nada o al menos una razón sensata por el daño que me haces en este preciso momento

-¡esa es la verdad!- dijo Harry, empezando a alzar la voz

-¡deberías ser mas especifico!- respondió de la misma manera- ¿Esa no es excusa o es que al fin y al cabo es lo que yo pensaba? ¡Que solo me estabas utilizando! Utilizándome como un objeto para aumentar tú numero de conquistas

-mira quien habla de utilizar a alguien- tono irónico- Si te guías por todo lo que dice Malfoy no acabaras muy lejos. ¡Por favor! si malfoy no es más que un-…

-No metas a Draco en esto- dijo Alainna con mirada y voz grave

-¿como no quieres que lo meta si el tiene la culpa de la decepción que cargo encima? ¿Como pudiste caer en algo tan bajo?

La chica no comprendía –¿que quieres decir?

-ahora no te desentiendas ¿si?- comento Harry. Bajo la voz hasta tenerla en su timbre de voz normal- hablas de rabias y decepciones. ¿No debería ser al revés? Después de que confabulaste con tu 'hermanito' para burlarse de mi

… ¡¿_como puedes decirme eso?!..._

-¡No!

-¡claro que si!

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza

-no, no es verdad yo… yo no sabia quien eras

-¡hay por favor! Tu sabias mi nombre entero y tu sabes lo que yo significo para Malfoy. Es fácil conectar ideas y entender qué lo hiciste ¡solo para complacer a malfoy para burlarse de mí!

-¡eso es mentira! No se donde sacas esas ideas…

Harry miro cansadamente a la chica –no mientas. Tu sabias muy bien mi nombre, lo supiste en la joyería el día después que nos conocimos. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Metió la mano entre el abrigo que llevaba puesto y saco por el cuello una cadena de oro macizo. Era sencilla y el dije era una P con una zafiro incrustado. Alainna lo vio y abrió los ojos…

-es verdad, lo recuerdo- admitió

-¿ves? Estabas mintiendo todo este tiempo…

Ella negó con la cabeza sin quitar la vista de la cadena

-harry, si me di cuenta de tu nombre- dijo haciendo notar en su voz la frustración- ¡Pero no pensé que tu eras el mismo que es odiado Draco y quien tu sabes!... precisamente tu de entre todos… ¡No me había dado cuenta que eras mago!

Entorno los ojos -ahora quieres quitarte la carga de encima. De todas formas el daño esta hecho. Y me siento muy decepcionado de ti…- y si era cierto. Alainna nunca había visto una mirada en el así como esa noche. Se ajusto más el abrigo. ¡Hacia mucho frío!

Ambiente tenso

-yo… yo me siento igual. Tú también me has hecho daño, aunque tal vez no hubieses querido. Me da tanta rabia que no me digas nada de tu vida. Todo es un misterio. Ahora, ya se una parte: la que dicen los demás de ti. ¡Quiero saber tu historia, la de verdad y quiero saber porque precisamente tenías que ver a alguien en mí! ¿Porque precisamente yo?... ¿no lo dirás?

Harry desvió la mirada. Esa platica o discusión o lo que fuera que haya sido seria la ultima que tendría entre ellos y no deseaba que terminara en una disputa. Quería alejarse de allí. Echar corriendo hacia su cuarto y pensar con más calma lo que estaba pasando… y no podía

-ya me lo temía- dijo alainna -No quiero saber nada más de esto. La conclusión que le veo a todo esto es que nos engañamos los dos y salimos perdiendo. Tu a tu manera y yo a la mía. Tal vez nunca debimos habernos conocido- bajo la mirada- nunca debió pasar

-tienes razón

ella le miro. Algo se removió dentro de ella. No le importo. Retrocedió un par de pasos y volvió a mirarlo… ¡que vuelco habían dado las cosas!... parecía que la persona que estaba frente a ella no era el harry carismático y alegre que había conocido… parecía mas bien el perfecto extraño

-siendo así, creo que debería irme. No creo que pueda aguantar mucho tiempo aquí

Harry suspiro y miro al lago, se metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de la túnica

-Nunca debió pasar eso… creo que deberemos hacer que nunca nos conocimos- dijo con un hilo de voz

…¿_que?..._

-La gente podría murmurar cosas que no son. Tengo bastante experiencia con los rumores mal fundados…- volvió a hablar

La chica cerró los ojos. Tenía tanta razón. Si antes sentía algo ahora no le quedaba nada, nada que la que pudiera sujetar y aguantar esa prueba tan dura que estaba pasando. Por su bien, por otro lado, lo mejor era que no se enterara su hermano

Abrió los ojos grises y solo se encontró con una par de ojos verdes. Los más expresivos que había visto en su vida. Había caminado hasta ella y ahora estaban tan cerca que casi tocaban nariz con nariz.

No quiso despegarse de allí

No podía irse corriendo como cobarde. No con harry tan cerca. Se le nublo todo pensamiento

-Si fue verdad todo lo que has dicho, perdóname. Antes todo que haberte hecho daño, nunca dudes de eso

-lo se…

Se quedaron sin palabras. Las cosas eran difíciles. Harry suspiro, levanto una mano y acaricio su mejilla. ¿De nuevo un adiós?... no le importaba nada ahora. Se miraron a los ojos. Harry observó esos ojos azules clavados en los suyos. Compartiendo el mismo aire.

-lamento por como están ocurriendo las cosas- susurro

Alainna se partía de nuevo por dentro… no quería una adiós de nuevo… y el frío de la noche no ayudaba a calmar los sentimientos

-yo…- el se fue acercando a ella, aun con la mano en su cara. Se hubieran besado de no ser porque Alainna se aparto, por segunda vez y por las mismas razones- debo irme…_es lo mejor_

Suplico con la mirada una silenciosa disculpa y ahora si que tuvo valor para irse a paso rápido de allí

Harry quedo donde estaba. Sostenido por los pies. Menos mal que estaban allí para servirle de apoyo. Miro ella como subía ya las largas escaleras, bajó la mano que hasta hora habían acariciado su piel latente, sonrojada por el frío.

Aspiro una larga bocanada de aire

-… y así terminan las cosas…- no tuvo capacidad para decir otra cosa en toda la noche

**=*-*_*-*=**

·_·UUUU antes que todo… les pido que no me vallan a matar!... he tardado siglos en publicar este chap pero estaba trabada! Se siente horrible! Y me pasabas artos pensando y rogando que acudiera a mi la señora inspiración y no venia (que malota -____-)… hasta que un dia estaba escuchando a nick carter cuando abrí el archivo y me salieron las palabras… que buen arranque de inspiración me dio! Tanto que ya casi tengo terminado los chaps 9 y 10…

Como agradecimiento a nick (*-*) creo que haré un songfic para el próximo chap, es uno de los últimos (junto con este) en que saldrá Alainna como personaje principal… por el bien de harry y la maldad de la escritora (xDDD)

El cap 9 será un poco lento, pero en verdad lo necesito para dar introducción a la acción del fic. Así que para el chap 10 (me gusta ese *guiño*) saldrá Voldie, acción, y lo mejor de todo: Saldrá siri-boy!! (*-*) y como todo un héroe me atrevería a decir… y para el once sabrán al fin el mejor secreto guardado por harry (eso si no me da flojera escribir antes)…

Como había prometido anteriormente a dos señoritas… dedico este chap a dos buenas amigas ^-^… ¿contentas L-O y  Kikyo? ^^… no solamente porque me lo pidieron sino por darme tantos ánimos a que continuara… en verdad muchas gracias por ser tan buenas amigas ^^

Muchas gracias a:

Ágata (ahora kikyo): ¬¬UU ya no lo sauqes! Porque no lo compartimos eh? Andaaaaaa... pero lo que el hara depende de orden tuya ^-^...  ya va! Harry debe sufrir! Para después ser muy feliz y se sienta mas el sabor de la felicidad. No vale la pena sufrir para ser recompensada con mucha felicidad? Muchisisisisimas por el chap que me dedicaron ;____; y por el review tambien...

Elizabeth Potter: bueno pos si no los quieres enseñar... aunque me gustaria mucho leerlos, en serio!... no te gusta un graqui celoso? Salio igualito ala hermana jeje... o.o o deberia decirlo al reves? Gracias por el review!

Shagy Sirius: yo soy mala toda mi vida jajaj! Pero ahora, y lo digo en serio, subire mas seguido... oye puedo agregarte a mi msn? ^-^... lo de triste solos sera por pocos chaps lo que equivalen a pocos meses (segunla cronología que llevo) que estaran un tanto molesto...pero prometo recompensarte mucho con la reconciliación... te gustan románticos o melosos? Muchas gracias por el review


End file.
